Sakura Reed
by Kiaralight
Summary: This is the story about Sakura as Clow Reeds daughter. Read how she grew up with the most powerful Sorceror in the east and west. My first Cardcaptor sakura story please R&R thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize in the following story is NOT owned by me….. Although I wish it was…….

Summery: Ever wonder how Clow Reed knew who his successor was going to be or why he seems so nice to Sakura when ever they meet? Well here it the first story, long before Cardcaptor Sakura took place. This is the story about Clow Reed and Sakura,……………. His Daughter??

Sakura Reed

* * *

Clow Reed sat in his favourite chair and read by the fire.

His two young magical guardians Cereberos and Yue had fallen asleep on the sofa across from him. Cereberos looked like a lion cub with wings sprouting out of his back although he couldn't quite use them yet. Yue looked like a boy of five years old, he also have wings coming from his back as well, but like his brother he couldn't use them yet either.

Clow smiled at them, this was the only time either of them looked peaceful, Cereberos was hyper and never stopped moving, except when he was eating of course. Yue on the other hand was so stiff and serious, he never relaxed or ever cracked a smile no matter what. Clow Reed couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of how Yue would react if he were ever told that when he slept he often used Cereberos as a teddy bear.

They just made the cutest picture.

Just as he was about to put the two to bed he sensed something outside. It didn't feel dangerous but whatever or whoever was out side had a powerful aura.

"Hmmm… I wonder" said Clow as he made his way to the front door, as he pulled the door opened he didn't see anyone around, but yet the aura felt very close to him. He was about to step further outside when he heard a cry, looking down at his feet was a baby wrapped in a thick pink blanket.

Clow knelt down and picked the child up. Judging by the pink blanket he guessed the child was a girl, and by her weight she could have been no more then 3 or 4 months old.

"You are far away from your mother little one" he said softly.

At the sound of his voice the baby fell silent and started sucking on her thumb instead but stayed awake.

Deciding to take her inside out of the cool air he returned to his living room and gave her a place in front of the fire. As he removed the blanket from around her he noticed a key with a star on it around her neck and an envelope fell from the blanket as well.

Placing the child on his lap he opened the envelope and took out the letter.

It read.

"_Dear Clow,_

_It is me Anna Kinomoto_,"

Clow's eyes widened at this but he continued reading.

"_The little girl I hope you are holding in your arms is your daughter, her name is Sakura."_

This time Clow nearly dropped the letter as he looked at the infant on his lap, she had bright green eyes and light brown hair from her Mother definitely. Physically she looked nothing like him but her magical aura was bright and incredibly strong. Since the Kinomoto family had no magic to speak of the child had to be his, since on other sorcerers have lived in this part of the country besides him.

After accepting the fact that Sakura was his daughter her returned to his former lover's letter.

"_I am sorry I haven't told you about her, but you know how my family is, they kept me locked up inside the family manner and they never let me write to you. After I gave birth they wanted to send her to an orphanage, but I managed to convince them to allow her to go to your custody. In exchange for allowing Sakura to live with you I have been disowned and am being sent far away, where I will never see you or my little Sakura again, which is my only regret._

_Love,_

_Your Anna_

_P.S._

_I am certain Sakura has your magical talent, one night a flash of light surrounded her and the star key that is around her neck appeared. I hope she becomes as good as Sorceress as you one day. Oh and can you do me a favour? Tell her that her Mother never stopped loving her, please! Don't let her think for a moment that I gave her up because I didn't love her……….." _

There were ink marks across the rest of the page as if she had suddenly been dragged away as she was writing.

Clow sighed as he finally placed the letter down, Sakura had fallen asleep while he was reading.

"Oh Anna…… Didn't you remember I am awful with children" he said as he stared at the baby girl.

At the sudden sound of his voice Yue woke up.

"Mr. Clow Reed sir, who are you talking to?" asked Yue as he walked over to where Clow was sitting.

"Oh? nobody Yue, Sorry did I wake you up?" asked Clow.

"Yes" said Yue who was now also staring at the Baby now in Clow's arms.

"What is the thing you are holding Clow Reed Sir?" Yue asked, as he had never seen a baby before.

Clow laughed at Yue's abrupt question, "This is a baby Yue, a very young human begin"

Yue moved closer and asked "Can I see?"

Clow smiled at Yue's curious look, this was completely new for Yue, he rarely ever saw any humans besides Clow him self, never mind a three month old baby girl.

"Of course Yue" said Clow as slowly moved the sleeping baby so Yue could see.

Yue looked at Sakura in pure wonder, he moved his finger up to her hand and was shocked when the sleeping baby actually grabbed it.

"She is so small. Was I ever this small?" Yue asked.

"No Yue, you weren't this small" answered Clow. When Yue had been created he had the physical appearance of a 3 year old.

"Hmmm" was Yue could say as he continued to stare at Sakura and wiggle his finger which was still trapped in little Sakura's grip.

The trio were like that for about 5 minutes until Cereberos woke up.

"Hey what are you doing!!" he yelled.

At the sudden loud noise the reaction was almost like a domino effect. Yue jumped and pulled his finger out of the baby's fist, this caused Sakura to wake up and start to cry. Clow tried to calm her down like he did before, but this time she would not be soothed.

"What is that awful sound?!" yelled Cereberos over Sakura's cries as he tried to place his paws over his ears.

"It is all you fault Cereberos, she was perfectly fine until you yelled" said Yue as he glared at his brother.

"You still haven't told me what it is, what did I do wrong Clow?" asked Cereberos still confused as to why Yue was mad at him.

"You did nothing wrong Cereberos, you just didn't know about the delicate life I am now holding in my hands" said Clow.

Curious as to what Clow and Yue were talking about, Cereberos leapt over to Clow's chair and looked at the pink bundle that rested in Clow's arms.

Inside was a small face with tears still rolling down its cheeks.

"What is that thing?' Cereberos asked.

Before Clow could answer Yue spoke up.

"It is a Baby, a very young human"

"A Baby? Where did it come from and why is it here?" asked Cereberos.

Both the Guardians turned to Clow expecting an answer.

They got one, although probably not the kind they were expecting.

"This baby girl came from a very brave young women, who gave up everything to ensure her daughter lives a happy healthy life" said Clow softly as Sakura's cries finally started to stop.

"She is here because she has remarkably strong magic that could very well rival my own one day, and the other and most important reason she is here is because she is my daughter as well" said Clow softly again as he rubbed the five pointed star key that still hung around Sakura's neck.

Both Yue and Cereberos gasped.

"She is your.. Your ….." stammered Cereberos.

"Offspring?" finished Yue still equally as shocked as his brother.

Clow nodded his head.

"Her names is Sakura Anna Kinomoto Reed"

Miles away on a ship sailing for a different land, a young woman with long flowing brown hair and bright green eyes stared at the ever shrinking land as the ship sailed further away.

Further away from the man she loved, who she fought so hard for to be with, but it had been no use. Her family had found out about her relationship with Clow and they had separated them . They threatened Clow that if he ever went near her again it would be she who would take all the punishment. Clow not wanting her to get hurt on the account of him agreed, and she never saw him again. She tried millions of times to write Clow and tell him how much she missed him and thar she was carrying his child. But all her letters had been intercepted and then burned to ashes.

"At least one of my letters got to him" whispered Anna, remembering the hurried letter she had wrote and snuck inside Sakura's blanket.

As the last bits of land faded into the horizon Anna Kinomoto wept and hoped that she could day see her daughter and Clow again.

"I love you both and I won't stop missing you until to day I see you again……."

End of First chapter

(An: So what do you think? Do I have the characters right? Aren't Yue and Cereberos CUTE!! R&R)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize in the following story is NOT owned by me….. Although I wish it was……. J

Summery: Ever wonder how Clow Reed knew who his successor was going to be or why he seems so nice to Sakura when ever they meet? Well here it the first story, long before Cardcaptor Sakura took place. This is the story about Clow Reed and Sakura……………. His Daughter??

Chapter 2

* * *

Five years had passed since the night Sakura had been left on his door step and life at his manner couldn't have bee happier, well maybe if Sakura had a mother around life would have been perfect.

"But life is never perfect, not for long anyway." said Clow to him self as he watched Sakura, Cereberos, and Yue playing out in the back yard.

Sakura was growing up to be a almost an exact replica of her mother it seemed. Although her attitude and the way she thought she had gotten from him.

She was incredibly stubborn and defiantly had a mind of her own. She was a risk taker but still had some sense of caution about things she wasn't sure of. Clow could already tell she was going to develop a good head on her shoulders.

She was going to need one, maybe sooner then she should, but it couldn't be helped. The Kinomoto family was keeping a close watch on him and the ones that knew who Sakura really was were keeping an even closer watch on him, why? he didn't know exactly but he could feel they were planning something and he doubted it was in best interests of his young daughter.

"Daddy!!" came a squealing voice of his daughter.

Clow smiled and knelt down in front of her.

'What is it Sakura?"

"Look what I can do" she said.

With an intense look of concentration that Clow had never seen on a child's face before, Sakura started to glow a bright fiery pink and suddenly the entire room he had been standing in was covered with cherry blossom flowers and petals.

At that moment Yue and Cereberos ran in to the room.

"Master Clow, sir we-" was all they said when they saw the room in front of them.

Clow him self was covered in flower petals too.

Sakura was very happy with herself, she was jumping around and flinging petals everywhere, while chanting,

"I did it, I did it! Did you see Daddy I did it!!" then she seemed to slow down and some of the flowers start to disappear as the magic that made them started to disappear as well.

"I…. did…. It…" and that was all she said before collapsing, and the rest of the flower petals vanished.

"Sakura!" Came three worried voices as she fell to the floor. Clow managed to catch her before her head hit the ground.

"Is she alright?!" yelled Cereberos as he came up next to her.

"Shhh… Cereberos he is concentrating" said Yue as he kneeled down next to Clow, who had his hand over Sakura's forehead and was starting to glow a dark purple.

Clow sighed as he removed his hand from her head, and said "She will be back to her normal self in a few days, right now she is magically exhausted after pushing her magic powers like that"

"But Master Clow, she has no cards under her power, where was she placing her magic in to make those flowers appear?" asked Yue.

Clow nodded his head "That is a very good question Yue"

Then Clow waved his hand and a Card floated into his hand.

"The flower Card? But how can she manipulate your cards, the Clow cards should only be able to listen to you." said Cereberos.

Clow concentrated on the card in his hand, as if talking to it.

When he finished he turned to Yue.

"Yue put Sakura in her bed and meet me and Cereberos in the library" Clow said strongly.

"Yes Master Clow" said Yue as he gently picked the little girl up with little effort.

Over the years Yue had grown quickly, he was now the physical age of 14 or 15 year old even though in reality he was only 6 years old in human years . Cereberos had grown much in the same way only he looked like a juvenile mountain lion.

Once Yue completed his task and arrived at the library he saw Clow with his staff out waiting for him.

"Take your place Yue, and we will soon have answers" said Clow softly.

Yue took his place beside Cereberos, together they formed a triangle with Clow a the far point of it.

Clow waved his large staff and gently set the end on the floor making a small tap. In a flash of light the Clow cards appeared circling around all of them as they continued to glow brightly.

Clow closed his eyes and whispered, "Cards of Clow, Please grant me answers to which I seek"

As soon as those words left his lips his mind was flooding with images of Sakura, but they were specific.

One image was showing Sakura exploring a little to far away from the mansion and playing dangerously close to the river when she fell in, but before she could even let out a scream the water seemed to carry her to a shallow bank and pushed her onto land. Through the memory Clow could faintly see the spirit of the water card in the river, she was controlling the current of the water so it didn't swallow Sakura back up again.

Then he saw another, Sakura was in one of his study rooms, where she knows she isn't supposed to be. She was playing with one of his magical objects that he had collected from his travels. When she activated it, it zipped out of her hand and knocked over a heavy stone statue right above her. Just as it started to fall it disappeared and Sakura was moved out of the room and the door locked behind her.

In that scene alone he notice the work of the Erase card, the Move card, and the lock card. He was beginning to get it now, the cards wanted to protect Sakura, it seemed they loved her as much a he and his two Guardians did. They allowed her to use them so they could protect her if she was in danger. It seemed Sakura had discovered her ability to control the Clow cards today, that was why she was so excited ,and she ended up using all her energy in her excitement when she showed him that she could control the flower card.

Clow then opened his eyes and released his staff, allowing all the Cards to return to the book.

"They are letting her use them?" asked Yue as walked over to his master.

Clow nodded "Yes Yue it appears that way, Sakura has been using them subconsciously up until now. However now for her to use them with her conscious mind it will require a great deal of magical energy form her."

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Cereberos.

"Only if left untrained" answered Clow then he turned to his two Guardians with the ever present smile on his face.

"I believe it is time to start Sakura's magical education"

Two days passed before Sakura woke up and it was going to be a day she would never forget.

"Daddy?" said Sakura sleepily as she walked into the living room.

"Ah.. You're awake, have same breakfast there is some bread and oatmeal on the table for you, after you are finished get dressed we need to go into town today" said Clow softly from the living room.

Sakura smiled brightly and then ran over the dinning room table where Yue and Cereberos were just finishing their breakfast.

"Come on Yue you eat enough to keep a mouse alive, live a little will ya, this stuff is delicious" said Cereberos as he took a big gulp of oatmeal.

Yue merely rolled his eyes and said " I have yet to understand why you insist on eating Master Clow out of house and home. I don't need to remind you that we have no need to eat, our magic sustains us"

Cereberos sighed and shook his furry head.

"You are so boring Yue" grumbled Cereberos as he took another massive gulp of oatmeal.

Sakura was the only one to notice the faint smile on Yue's lips, and couldn't help but giggle at the two guardians antics. This type of arguing was fun for them, well maybe for Yue more then Cereberos since he usually won the arguments.

"Ms. Sakura you are awake, how are you feeling?" asked Yue.

Sakura looked up from her oatmeal, "I am feeling fine thank you, but you know you are only supposed to call me Sakura, not Mistress Sakura, and not Ms. Sakura, just Sakura" she said with a sweet smile.

"Yes Ms. Sakura" said Yue with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Ah Yue!! You are teasing me " she whined.

"No I am not" he said back.

"Yes you are" Sakura whined again.

'No I am not" said Yue with the same trace of a smile on his lips.

"Yes you are" said Sakura stubbornly.

"Yes I am" said Yue as he crocked his eyebrow.

"No you are not!" Sakura yelled.

Yue said nothing and took a sip of his tea.

Cereberos started howling in laughter at what Yue had just done and it took Sakura a few more moments to figure out that Yue had tricked her.

"Yue you tricked me, and Kero it isn't funny"

Yes it was…" said Yue and Cereberos.

Sakura just pouted for a few moments before going back to her breakfast.

Clow laugh at the door way, amused by their playful teasing of each other. He was most impressed by the way Sakura managed to make Yue lighten up since it was in his nature to be cold and steely. Also what amazed him was how fast Sakura's magic replenished it's self she should at least be a little sleepy or her magic should a little low, but it wasn't.

After Sakura had finished her meal she changed into her traveling clothes which for her was a plain black dress, a long dark brown over coat and dark burgundy bonnet.

"Cereberos, Yue you two know the routine when I am out, we should be back in a couple of hours"

"We will await your return Master Clow" said Yue.

"Alright Sakura, lets go" said Clow.

"Coming Daddy, bye guys see you later" said Sakura as she waved to the two Guardians and followed her father outside.

As Clow and Sakura walked down the path towards town, Sakura started thinking.

"Daddy why can't Yue and Kero come with us?" she asked curiously.

Clow looked down at his young daughter, she was so innocent and good hearted he didn't think she would be able to understand the hatred that some of the villagers felt towards his two magical guardians. Many of the townspeople feared Cereberos and Yue because they weren't human and unfortunately more often then not that fear turned to hate. A few years ago he took both his Guardians to the town and a riot broke out a few farmers even aimed their rifles at them. Even though they could have protected them selves other people could have gotten hurt.

So he had been forced to agree never to bring Cereberos or Yue insight of the village again.

"Sakura it might be hard for you to understand, but the people in the village don't like Yue or Cereberos very much" said Clow.

Sakura looked up at him confused. "Why?"

"Because they are different?" he said trying to keep it simple.

Unfortunately Sakura wouldn't let him.

"So? Everyone is different" she said.

"They don't like them because they aren't human, like us"

Sakura looked very upset by his statement.

"But that isn't fair, it isn't their fault"

Clow nodded "I know, but that is how they feel and with them like that, it would be dangerous for both Yue and Cereberos to be seen. There isn't much we can do to change their feelings" Clow explained.

Sakura folded her arms in front of her with a humf, not at all happy with the situation. Then she seemed to get an idea.

"I know! Why don't you disguise them, make them look less noticeable" she said with a big smile on her face.

Clow smiled back at her and thought about it for a moment.

"You know that is actually a very good idea" he said as looked at Sakura proudly.

" Really?" she asked, extremely happy that her father was proud of her.

"Yes, and you will help me with it, would you like that?" Clow asked.

Sakura was practically glowing with excitement and happiness at the thought of helping her father with magic, which was something she had always wanted to do since she could remember.

'Yes! I would love that, I can't wait to tell Kero and Yue when we get back. Huh where are we going anyway Daddy?" asked Sakura.

"To a friend of mine, she will be able to help me teach you how the control your magic" said Clow.

"Why can't you teach me Daddy?" asked Sakura.

"There are some things I will teach you, but I can't teach you everything" said Clow again.

"Why not? You know everything." said Sakura with such confidence Clow was taken back.

"Sakura what makes you think I know everything? Now one knows everything" said Clow with a smile.

Sakura stared back at him with wide eyes. "Sometimes it seems like you do, and Yue says you know everything all the time" she as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He dose, dose he? Well I have to have talk with him when we get back" said Clow.

"I didn't get him in trouble, did I?" asked Sakura guiltily.

Clow laughed, "No Sakura he isn't in trouble, he just has to stop seeing me as a super human"

"Why?" Sakura asked again.

"Because I am not Sakura I am a mortal man, the same as every other person you see walking on this earth, and not even one mortal being on this world is perfect. Do you understand?" asked Clow.

Sakura seemed to think about for a moment, and then looked up at him again.

"I guess so, but it is just hard to see it" said Sakura.

Clow smiled, that would probably be the best answer he would get out of her so he took it.

"Good"

They continued to make their way to town in reliatve silence, when they entered the town was still waking up only a few people were awake and outside working.

They passed by a park along the way and Sakura spotted a small black cat.

"A kitty! Aww!! It is so cute, can we stay here a little while Daddy? Please" asked Sakura as she blinked her big bright green eyes him, knowing her eyes was his biggest weakness.

Clow couldn't resist her begging so he conceded.

"Alright, but only for a little while , I don't want us being to late" he said.

"Yay!" yelled Sakura as she made her way over the kitten.

I only took moments of the kitten to realise the child wasn't a threat so it allowed her to pet and pick it up. After a few minutes the kitten and Sakura were fast friends and seemed to be playing tag of some sort. They were having so much fun Clow almost hated spliting them up but they had to go.

"Sakura lets go now, you can play with the kitten later" he called out to her.

"Oh, Just a little longer please" Sakura asked.

"We will come back here after we are done, now come on"

Sakura sighed and turned to the kitten " I will play with you later Kitty, okay?" she said as she got up and ran towards her father. The little cat however ran after her, so much to Sakura's delight, she got to play with her new animal friend as they walked.

During a game of chase Sakura and the cat ran far a head of Clow, in fact Sakura was so focused on her game with the cat she wasn't watching where she was going and ran right into someone.

" I am sorry sir I wasn't watching where I was going" said Sakura as she was about to continue with her game of chase with the kitten.

However the man she ran into grabbed hold of her arm, "Not so fast girl" said the man in a sharp commanding tone.

"Sir?" asked Sakura confused, she had apoligised there wasn't much more she could do then that.

"You will stand here and apoligised formely for running into me" said the man harshly.

"What?" asked Sakura again, she was still confused as to why the man was so mad at her, it was also his fault they had collided anyway, not just hers. Her father once told her when two people bump into each other it is both parties fault, since neither were looking where they were going.

Her question how ever just made to man angrier, "did anyone teach you manners girl!?" the man yelled.

"Sakura!" called Clow as he finally walked up the street.

The mans eye's narrowed even more, "ah, Clow Reed, is this girl your charge? I might have known"

Clow stopped and stared at them man with calm eyes, however Sakura could see something else in his eyes, some thing she had never seen before, so she didn't know what it was, but it didn't feel very good.

"Unhand her Lord Kinomoto" he commanded.

Lord Kinomoto glared back at him "No, she needs to be taugh manners and respect for her elders" he snapped.

Something seemed to change in Clow as he saw Sakura being held non to gentally by her own grandfather.

"She already knows the meaning of respect thank you, now unhand her" he said still in a eerily clam voice.

However Lord Kinomoto's grip tightend around Sakura's arm and he moved to take out a small whip which was used to punish kids for misbehaving.

Sakura panicked when she saw the little whip and she yelled, "Daddy!! Help"

Lord Kinomoto froze, for a number of reasons, for one out of surprise when Sakura called Clow daddy, also because Clow had his staff aimed at his throat and had a dangerous look in his eyes. Lastly the freeze card had literally froze his body from the neck down.

Sakura had managed to pull her arm out of his grip and ran over to her father.

Clow gentally place his had on her head and asked, "Are you alright Sakura?"

Sakura nodded her head but tears were rolling off her face. She turned toward the still frozen man with shining eyes and then walked over to him. Since the man was now frozen, fear was no longer in her eyes, but a very real anger was.

"You know, I really was sorry for running into you sir, but it was your fault to, you ran into me to!" she yelled as a few tears slid down her face.

Then she did something Lord Kinomoto wasn't execting, she curtsied to him and said "I Sakura formally apoligize for running into you, and I shall do everything with my power to keep from doing it again"

Then she turned around and ran back to Clow. She clung to his robes as a pink firey magic surrounded her again and Lord Kinomoto thawed out.

Lord Kinomoto stared at Sakura with a type of realization, he bowed his head slightly towards Sakura, but glared hatefuly at Clow.

"Take your basterd child, and get out of my sight Sorceror" he said coldly as he turned and briskly walked away.

Clow stared down at Sakura and shock his head sadly. Sakura was trembling and struggling to remain standing as she sobbed on his rodes. He picked her up and said,

"Lets go home Sakura, we will go though with your magical training another time" he said softly.

Sakura nodded again, "Okay Daddy"

………………………………...

Lord Kinomoto walked along the path, in his hand was a picture of a little girl in a white dress and cherry blossoms in her hair and her green eyes shone even in the old photo.

"At least the child of yours took after you Anna, I was almost expecting to have to deal with another menece like Clow Reed" he whispered to the picture.

He sighed as he placed the picture back in his pocket.

Dispite what he led everyone to believe, he missed his only daughter very much. Five years ago he was sure he could make her see reason, try to make her forget about Clow Reed or convince her she was under one of his spells.

However when the news got out that she was pregnant he had one other choice, she would either have to send the child to an orphanedge which he knew she wouldn't do or face being disowned from the family and being able to let her child stay with whom ever she wished.

Of course she chose to ladder option as if it were the obvious choice, which of course it was, she gave up her preset wonderful future for her child to have a chance at a bright one.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone, it wasn't proper, but her was proud of his daughter for choosing the path she had.

However it was this reason he hated Clow Reed, he was the reason his Anna had been banished, if he had stayed away from Anna like he was supposed to none of this would have happened and Anna wouldn't have had a reason to leave. A little of that resentment must have carried over the girl as well, because she was the end result of everything that had ever happened between Clow Reed and Anna. She was proof that their star crossed love affair had actually happened and it wasn't just a dream or something you could erase.

Kinomoto took the photo out once again and continued to stare at it, and inwardly wished to see her one last time……………..

End of chaper 2

(Be sure the R&R tell me what you think, I still need a beta reader please and thank you)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize in the following story is NOT owned byme….. Although I wish it was…….

Summery: Ever wonder how Clow Reed knew who his successor was going to be orwhy he seems so nice to Sakura when ever they meet? Well here it the firststory, long before Cardcaptor Sakura took place. This is the story about ClowReed and Sakura.…. His Daughter?

(sorry for the mix up on the first upload on this, I thought I fixed it but apppearently i didn't)

Sakura Reed

Chapter 3

* * *

When Sakura and Clow finally came home, Sakura had cried her self to sleepand was put to bed once again.In the morning he would explain the best he could to her about what had happened, and why the man she had ran into was so resentful towards them.She knew her mother had left her so she could have a good life, but now that she was getting older and more inquisitive about things she needed morelengthy explanations.

"What happened Master? Did something go wrong?" asked Yue.

"We ran into Lord Kinomoto," was all Clow said.

Yue and Cereberos looked at each other and then back at Clow.

"Well… Why did he upset Sakura so much?" asked Cereberos.

Clow shook his head as he remembered to incident."She ran into him while she was chasing a cat, from what I heard he wasdemanding a formal apology from her for running into him. Sakura didn'tunderstand why he was reacting like that, I doubt things would have gottenso out of hand if I hadn't interfered. As soon as he saw me he became veryhostile and he scared Sakura very much. So much that she even used to freezecard on him, although he probably thought it was me. Then Sakura apologizedfor running into him and then he left." finished Clow.

"Do you think he posesses a danger to Sakura?" asked Cereberos.

Clow thought for a moment and then shook his head.

"No I don't believe so. He may hate me to his very core, but Sakura isstill so much like Anna, whom I am sure he still loves very much. Sakura maybe a painful reminder for him, but I don't think he will actually hate herthe way he does me." said Clow.

"So if they were to met again alone together, he wouldn't harm her?"asked Yue.

"Harm is such a general word Yue, he may be able to hurt her feelings quitea bit or if he is really mad he may even tap her with his riding whip, but I doubt he would hit her very hard if he even did that. Kinomoto is a strict person and sometimes a little harsh, but he isn't evil" said Clow.

"But what about what he did to Sakura's mother? He banished is own daughter from ever coming near here again." said Yue.

Clow shook his head, "I doubt he had any say in the matter. There is a social structure in this town, each level it seems to have their own rules they need to follow. Believe it or not the upper class men like Lord Kinomoto and his family are the most effected by these rules. If a member of the family broke these rules severally enough they would be banished. That is what happened with Anna and I, it was against her society for her to even be talking with me, a sorcerer. But we fell in love and we were caught. I thinkit was because Anna was the lord of the families daughter that they didn't banish her right away. However once they found out she was with child they didn't have any choice in the matter. The child had to be sent far away and would likely die or Anna could leave and her child could live with whoever she wanted it to live with . I have a feeling Lord Kinomoto must have had to pull up a lot of favours to get that ruling, it is like they made the choice a obvious one for a mother." said Clow.

"Do you think someone is planning something?" asked Cereberos.

"I can't be sure yet exactly what they are doing, someone has set something into motion, and there may be no stopping it. We will just have to wait and see what happens." said Clow.

* * *

A week later…..

"It is alright Sakura, just relax, you can do it," said Clow.

"But Daddy it is hard!! "whined Sakura.

Clow smiled, "Which is why you need to practice, now try again"

Sakura sighed " Okay…."

Sakura had just started her training to control her powers. They went to the temple, for it was the only other place in town Clow was welcome. Clow's friend was the head priestess of the temple and was also assisting in Sakura's training as she also possessed a certain amount magical powers. Her name was Miharu, she had long black hair and sky blue eyes. Her voice was the most enchanting part about her, she could easily lull Sakura into a trance.

"Take a deep breath, let it spread through out your body. Now slowly let it out, as it leaves you look for dim light in your heart and make it brighter," she said quietly. Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated as she held her star key in front of her. She had been trying to release her key and turn it into a staff. With it released she could start to learn how to do other things, like making magical contracts with spirits or even one day creating her own magical guardians to draw off her own power.

She started glowing an intense fiery pink and her key started to glowbrightly but then Sakura froze, and the glowing stopped.

Sakura gave a frustrated growl, "It is no use, it won't work"Miharu sighed, "Just try one more time Sakura, then you can have a break, now tell me again exactly what you feel right before everything stops." she said. Sakura thought about it "I don't know exactly what I feel, I feel something but I don't know how the describe it in words." Sakura explained. "Hmm maybe…. Sakura do it one more time, this time I will focus on what you magical core does as you try to release your key." said Miharu.

Sakura pouted, she was tired and frustrated, she had been at it for hoursand still no improvement.

"Just one more time Sakura, if we can't figure out why it won't work after that then we are finished for today, alright?" asked Clow.

Sakura nodded her head and with a sigh she tried again.

Right when Sakura started glowing Miharu focused her inner eyes on hermagical core and watched.

They were nearing the time when everything usually stopped when Miharu saw a thread of magic energy reach out to the star key. As soon as the thread and the key connected, the magic started to fade away and the glowing rapidly decreased. Then Miharu figured out what the matter was, apparently Sakura's star key needed a incantation to unlock it, with out the incantation the key didn't know what its purpose was, it needed instructions to change.

When the glowing faded once again and Sakura was close to tears."Cheer up Sakura, I am pretty sure I know why you can't unlock your key yet. You need a incantation for it to release" said Miharu with a smile.

Sakura looked up tears were no longer in her eyes, but she looked confused.

"Incantation? What is that?" she asked.

"An incantation is a certain sequence of words that are used to invoke certain spells, I need to use them when using my cards. Seems you need one for releasing your staff." explained Clow.

"Oh, well what words do I say?" Sakura asked.

Miharu and Clow looked at each other, each of them knowing the answer wouldfrustrate Sakura more then she already was.

"Um.. Oh how do I explain this??… Your magic will tell you the words whenyou are really desperate for them. If you ever are in urgent need of your staff the words will come to you," said Miharu.

"So you mean I have to wait for it to happen?" asked Sakura looking disappointed. Clow answered this time " Maybe, finding your first incantation can be tricky, but when you want it enough it will come to you. You'll see one day the words will just pop into your head. Don't worry Sakura the words will come when you need them, Okay?" he said reassuringly.

Sakura sighed, disappointed that the ability to release her staff was for the moment out of her hands.

"Alright Daddy, you promise it will happen though, right?" she asked.

Clow smiled "Yes Sakura I promise"

"Well okay, can I go and play now? Like you promised Priestess Miharu?" asked Sakura.

Miharu nodded her head, "You may go and relax, I will see you both tomorrowmorning." she said as she bowed her head slightly to both Sakura and Clow.

Then gracefully walked out of the room.

Then all traces of frustration vanished from Sakura's face and she jumped up and ran out to the temples court yard.

"Tomoyo!! Tomoyo! I am done now!" Sakura yelled.

A few moments later a girl around the same age as Sakura can running around a corner. She had long black hair and unusual violet eyes. She was actually Miharu's niece, her twin sister was Tomoyo's mother. Tomoyo's mother died giving birth to her so she now lived with her aunt at the temple.

"Sakura, I am over here. Well how did it go, did you have any luck this time?" she asked.

Sakura smiled at her new friend as she explained everything that happened.

Clow observed the two friends, both girls got along famously and they complimented each other. Both were kind and caring but they had opposite attitudes. Sakura was loud and out going while Tomoyo was timid and quiet, where Sakura was slightly dense Tomoyo was extremely sensitive to others feelings, in fact Clow thought she could be moderately empathic. It made sense, since that ability was common on her fathers side of the family. Only he and Miharu knew that Tomoyo's father was Tanaka Amamiya, Lord of the powerful Amamiya Clan. Last he heard, Lord Amamiya had moved the Clan backto Japan 4 years ago. Clow even doubted that the Amamiya family even knew of Tomoyo's existence, since Tomoyo parents never married. Like his and Anna's relationship, it was forbidden.

"Come on lets go and find Hoshi" said Sakura as she ran off to the other end of the building.

"Sakura! Wait for me!" called Tomoyo as she ran to keep up with her energetic friend.

Also as it turned out Hoshi was the name of the little kitten that Sakura had befriended the week before. It belonged to Tomoyo and the other people who lived at the temple.

The first day they arrived at the temple Sakura's face lit up when she saw the familiar black cat sitting in Tomoyo's arms. Tomoyo had seemed to be quite taken with Sakura and found it amazing that she possessed magical powers and was always asking questions about it, which Sakura was all to happy to answer.

"Sakura? Do you think Mr. Reed will let me come and visit you one day?" asked Tomoyo as she waved a piece of string in front of Hoshi who looked like she was about to pounce.Sakura thought about it " I don't know, Daddy usually doesn't allow other people inside the house because of Kero and Yue," said Sakura.

Tomoyo blinked, "Are they dangerous?"

Sakura rapidly shook her head, "No they aren't, it is just Daddy said people from the village aren't allowed inside the Manor because they don't like Kero and Yue." she said.

Tomoyo smiled and said "Well I have no reason not to like them, so that won't be a problem."

Sakura smiled said strongly, "You're right, lets go and ask Daddy if you can."

"Alright!" said Tomoyo as she and Sakura ran over to the temple opening where Clow was.

"Daddy!! Daddy can Tomoyo be allowed to visit our house sometime?" asked Sakura. Clow looked over at Tomoyo, she looked at him with hopeful eyes.

He thought for a moment and said "Come and walk with me Tomoyo."

Sakura looked at her father questioningly if not a little worried that he would tell her no.

Clow noticed her look, smiled and winked at her.

Sakura then knew that her father just wanted to talk with Tomoyo first and make sure she wouldn't be surprised when she did step inside the manor…….

As it turned out Tomoyo and the two guardians got along reasonable well. Yue kept his distance, not obviously so, but he never quite fully relaxed when ever Tomoyo was around. Cereberos thought that Tomoyo was the sweetest girl he knew besides Sakura. Everyone laughed when he said that because, besides Sakura, Tomoyo was the only other girl he knew.

Two weeks passed, Sakura still hadn't been able to find the words to unlock her staff but with the constant practice of trying to unlock it her control over her powers was increasing and she no longer exhausted herself if she summoned her father's cards to her aid.

Clow had taken Sakura's idea for giving his guardians disguises to heart and began working the spells that would enable them to change form. For some reason Yue was easy to create a disguised form for, it may have been because he already looked human enough and only minor changes were needed. However Cereberos was a different story, any from he designed for Cereberos wouldn't work, the form was rejected for some reason and no one seemed to know why.

He kept trying however, when one form failed he went right back to the drawing bored literally, The first step was for him to literally draw the form out, luckily he was a skilled drawer or the cards and his guardians would look very silly. One day he was sure he had gotten it right, the form looked like a small golden house cat. He and Cereberos were just about to start when the Windy flew in to the room and told Clow that an unknown human was trespassing in the property. To see what was going on Clow and Cereberos left the room intending to comeback and finish later. In their hast to leave both of them forgot to lock the door after them….

Sakura sat in her room doodling, it was Sunday so Miharu didn't have time to teach her because Sunday was always a busy day at the temple. Tomoyo couldn't come over because she had just started training as a priestess. Her father, Kero and Yue were all doing their own thing so she was on her own for the day. However after a few hours she started to grow restless, so she decided to show her pictures to her father who was up in his study with Cereberos. When she reached his study, she found the door slightly a jar.

"Daddy? Are you in here?" asked Sakura as she pushed the door opened.

No one was inside the room, all she saw was a bunch of drawings of cats posted all over the wall. She walked into the room and decided to wait for him to get back, but she wasn't all that patient and grew tired of waiting for him to get back.

With a sigh Sakura placed her pictures on her fathers desk so he could lookat them later and then left the room.

The picture on top of the pile was a picture of a little bear with big ears and wings on its back….. ( hehe I know I am evil……. Sorry Kero)

Clow and Cereberos came back 10 minutes later. It turned out that the intruder had only been a boy who had been dared to enter the yard by his older brother.

Flashback..

As soon as he saw Clow, Cereberos and Yue coming towards him he ran away screaming in the other direction. Of course it was futile, Yue had managed to catch him quickly and Clow gave him a warning not to come through the yard.

"I you wish to wish to visit, I suggest using the front door Mr...?"

The boy who was now as pale as a sheet stammered out.

"D..dd…d… Dimitri Kinomoto S..sir…."

Clow raised an eye brow "Kinomoto?"

"Mm…my fath…My father is Ichiro Kinomoto, sir" said Dimitri.

"Ah, Lord Kinomoto's eldest son?" Clow asked with interest.

The boy nodded nervously.Clow smiled and said "Let him go Yue"

Yue did so and Dimitri ran as fast as his short legs could carry him back the way he came.Clow Reed chuckled and shook his head slowly, it seemed that the children ofthe Kinomoto family had developed an interest in him.

"Yue place your shield around all entrances except the front door, I don't want this to happen again if I can help it" he told Yue.

Yue bowed his head "Yes Master Clow," he said as his eyes began to glow white. Then a massive bubble surrounded the outer edges of the yard and then faded away from normal sight.

end of flashback ...

* * *

Clow and Cereberos wanted to get along with the new form they wanted to try, so they immediately headed back to the study room.

The procedure for such a complicated spell required complete darkness and meditation on both their parts.

In the complete darkness Clow picked up the paper that he had left on his desk and placed it on the floor in front of him and Cereberos.

When both of them entered deep meditation their aura's came alive and started intertwining with the each other. Cereberos's massive wings started to grow and expand around him and he began to glow even brighter as his own magic circle surrounded him.

After his entire body was covered with his wings their magic started to calm down and his magic circle faded away as his wings parted once again.

His wings continued to shrink until they fit properly on his back. Then it was over, all glowing had ceased and the room was once again pitch black.

Both emerged from their meditation and opened there eyes.

"Do you feel any different Cereberos?" Clow asked as he moved over to where the window was to let light back in the room.

Cereberos opened his mouth to answer and a high pitched squeaky voicecame out.

"I don't know….Wait hey why is my voice so small? I sound like Sakura and Tomoyo!!" shouted Cereberos (Kero) indignantly.

"Hmm your right, your voice wasn't supposed to change that drastically, but at least we finally found a form that accepted your magic," said Clow as he lifted up the blind over the window. Then he turned around and to see Cereberos, or at least who he thought was Cereberos sitting on the floor and blinked.

"Oh dear…" he simply said a he continued to look at his guardians new disguised form.At his Master's unusual look Cereberos looked down at himself. He blinked three times, then wiggled a paw, then he turned around and flapped one of his little white wings. He blinked again and then…..

"What in the name of all that is good did you to me? This wasn't the pictureyou showed me!! I..I look like a.. aa. a toy….. A toy!" he yelled.By the time he finished his rant, he was flying right in front of Clow Reed and almost had fire coming out of his big teddy bear like ears.

However despite his guardians indigence Clow had big smile on his face and appeared to be trying to stop himself from laughing.He almost managed and only let out a chuckle as he looked at his glaring guardian. Somehow he fought his amusement down to a dull rower, though a his usual smile remained.

He walked over the piece of paper he had placed on the floor and looked at it. Clow laughed softly again and shook his head.

"Oh no….I believe I found the problem," said Clow with an even bigger smile on his face.

"What is it? Let me see….." Cereberos looked at the picture in Clow's hands and fire came into his eyes, although it didn't look threatening at all, in fact it looked kind of….funny.

"You did this to me on purpose didn't you, as some idea from your insane since of humour?" said Kero who didn't look happy at all with his other form.

Clow shook his head and pointed to a name at the bottom right hand corner of the picture.

"I didn't draw it Cereberos… or should I call you Kero now? It certainly suits you better in this form." he said.

Kero however wasn't paying attention as he read the name printed on the paper.

"Sak..ur.a… Sakura… Sakura!" Kero yelled, this time fire surrounded his entire body as he flew out of the room like a rocket.

As Kero flew through the massive house he yelled so loud birds from the trees in the yard were disturbed.

"Sakura you little Brat!! You are going to pay for this!!"

End of Chapter.

(Like the idea I got for Kero's little form? I think it was cute…… and cheer for my new beta reader AngelIvey22 yay! Thank you)

please R&R to keep the chapters coming.)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize in the following story is NOT owned by me….. Although I wish it was……. J

Summary: Ever wonder how Clow Reed knew who his successor was going to be or why he seems so nice to Sakura when ever they meet? Well here it the first story, long before Cardcaptor Sakura took place. This is the story about Clow Reed and Sakura,……………. His Daughter??

* * *

Sakura Reed

"Man must evolve for all human conflict a method which rejects revenge, aggression and retaliation. The foundation of such a method is love."

Martin Luther King Jr.US black civil rights leader & clergyman (1929 - 1968)

* * *

Chapter 4

Needless to say Cereberos wasn't happy at all with his new disguised form. Sakura had apologized, once she had managed to stop laughing that is. Yue even found his brother's unfortunate situation amusing, Sakura could have swore she actually heard him laugh but he quickly denied it with a straight face. However Sakura didn't believe him, she knew what she heard.

When Tomoyo came over and was told about the incident she continually pestered Cereberos to change his form. He continued to refuse until Tomoyo discovered his weak spot, sweets.

"Oh Kero!! I got something for you!…." said Tomoyo as she stepped into the massive house.

"What is it now? And no matter what it is I am not changing form, no matter what." said Cereberos from down the hall. He looked at Tomoyo nervously, not really liking the big grin she had on her face.

"We will see…. Here open it" she said confidently..

Cereberos opened the lid off the box and the smells from inside the container started to make him drool.

"There are chocolate cookies, a bowl of fudge pudding, and some strawberry short cake that I helped make," said Tomoyo as she pointed to all the sweets.

Cereberos looked like he was in heaven and was about to snatch all the goodies, when Tomoyo pushed the lid back down and picked the box back up.

"Oh no you don't !! Only if you show me your other form…." said Tomoyo

"What? But…but, Tomoyo that isn't fair! Those are all my favourites you know that! Come please can I have them please?" Cereberos begged..

However his begging did no good. Tomoyo just smirked and said, "Only if you show me your other form."

Cereberos, for his part pouted.

"And I thought you were sweeter then Sakura…." he said trying to lay a guilt trip, unfortunately it back fired on him.

"Actually Sakura was the one who suggested it to me." said Tomoyo.

"What!? That little brat!" Cereberos growled as more steam came out of his ears.

Tomoyo was giggling as she watched the guardian throw another temper tantrum.

"So do you want the treats or not?" Tomoyo asked.

Cereberos looked at her and then at the box of his favourite sweets. Then he sighed, "Fine, you win……. But you and Sakura going to pay when I am done"

Tomoyo just waited patiently for him to transform with stars in her eyes.

Cereberos sighed again before he closed his eyes and expanded his wings around him.

Once he transformed he flew right at the box of sweets and purposely ignored Tomoyo's exclamations of how cute he was in his Kero form as Sakura had started calling it.

Even though Sakura had called him Kero ever since she started talking, so that didn't bug him, what did was that now his body actually looked like a Kero, so now everyone called him that, even Yue.

Surprisingly even in his smaller form Kero managed to swallow everything in two minutes flat.

Then for the rest of that day Cereberos made it his personal mission in life to terrorize Sakura and Tomoyo when ever he got the chance including tickling them both mercilessly. Both of them tried hiding behind Yue for protection, but he had no part in it and merely shook his head and flew away to observe from a safe distance up in the air.

Sakura and Tomoyo would never admit it to Kero, but it had been the best day ever.

However in the center of the village below them a dark shadow moved through the city and it slinked nearer and nearer to the Kinomoto manor sensing a soul in deep despair……

Lord Kinomoto stood in the middle of the art room of his mansion. He came here every once in a while and stared at one painting in particular. It was a picture of the backyard flower garden, most of the flowers were red roses, but in the very center of the garden was a old and very large cherry tree. It was almost an exact portrait accept of two figures standing at the base to the magnificent tree. No one could really tell who the figures were at the time, because they were standing in the shadow of the tree, but now he knew. It was Clow Reed and her, standing together peacefully in there garden.

Anna had painted it just mere days before she was disowned and banished. At first he was going to have the portrait burned, solely because of its meaning, but for some reason he had changed his mind. He didn't really know why he had it hung on the wall, maybe it was perhaps deep down he felt guilty, guilty for having to send his daughter away and for making her do some thing that would break her heart inside. It lightened his conscience just a little to be able to let them be happy together through her painting.

He thought back to the week he had met Sakura Reed, his only Granddaughter.

"She looks just like Anna" he said quietly as pictured Anna and Sakura at the same age in his minds eyes. If he hadn't known any better they may have been twins at the same age.

Lord Kinomoto shook his head.

"What am I thinking, she is only Clow Reeds bastard child, nothing like my Anna." he said.

"Oh how I wish I could have you back my daughter………… my little girl," he whispered.

His fists tightened as if he was trying to suppress a very strong emotion building up inside him Then in a momentary loss of control his had took out a sword and in mere seconds the tip was touching the painted shadow of Clow Reed in Anna's painting.

"It is all your fault Sorcerer! If you had stayed away from her like I told you she never would have been sent away. She would be here living a proper life, married with children and be the head of the family…. That is right.. I was going to name her my sole heir, she would have inherited everything, after I stepped down. Now my idiot of a son must take that title, but he isn't a leader, his own children don't even listen to him. You will pay for what you have done, I swear it upon my own life!!" he yelled as he pushed his sword right through the painting and into the wall.

"Do you want to take your revenge human?" asked a low condescending voice.

Lord Kinomoto pulled his sword out of the wall and spun around.

"Who is in my house? Show your self!!" he yelled.

Then a dark shadow materialised right in front of him, startling him.

Kinomoto swung his sword at the figure, but his blade went right through it, not injuring the being at all.

The dark figure laughed evilly.

"Your crude weapons can't injure me, human." it said and with a mere flick of his dark shadowy hand the sword vanished.

Lord Kinomoto wanted to protest about where his sword had gone, but something about the figure before him prevented him from doing so.

"What do you want?" Kinomoto asked.

If the figure had a face, it would had been smiling evilly as it said.

"I merely want to assist you in taking your revenge on Clow Reed, Lord Kinomoto,"

Lord Kinomoto eyes hardened and turned around.

"I don't need your help." he said.

"Oh yes you do, you can't do a thing to Clow Reed on your own. He is much to powerful for you, you know if you try anything against him on your own ii will be useless, he will just use his powers and fling you aside like he did last time." said the figure.

'What do you have in mind?" Kinomoto asked.

This time the figure had a definite evil smile to it and then he said,

"An eye for an eye,"………..

Then the next moment Lord Kinomoto heard only an evil laughter, and saw only darkness, as the evil dark spirit moved into his body, and he did not fight it. Although he know he should have, he didn't. He let the spirit take over his mind and heart and for a split second he felt the power that now ran through his veins, but then he know exactly what the spirits plans were. It didn't plan to take revenge, it planned to murder Clow Reed and his young daughter, in the cruellest most hurtful way possible. It was like the spirit took his need for revenge on Clow Reed and magnified it ten fold. Turning it into something so evil and cruel that it even sickened him.

"But…but I didn't want that……." was his last conscious thought as the power of the spirit caused his mind to pass out.

It was late at night when Clow Reed was a woken from his sleep. Something dark, and powerful was out there, and it was close by. He got up and looked out his window, yes he could definitely sense an evil presence near by and it felt like one of the worst kinds of evil he had ever faced, the presence was run by anger, vengeance and hate.

Clow's eyes narrowed.

"Shield, reinforce the protection around the mansion, block out all our aura's from the outside." he commanded.

Almost instantly a large dome flashed brightly and remained slightly visible to the normal eye.

Clow stood there thinking for a long time when he heard a small voice behind him.

"Daddy?"

Clow turned around to see Sakura staring up at him with scared eyes.

'What is wrong Sakura?" he asked, although he was sure he already knew the answer.

"Something doesn't feel right, it makes me feel cold." she said a she shivered.

Clow knelt down in front of her, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know I feel it to, listen to me Sakura it is important the you don't leave the mansion. What you feel right now is the warning of a very real danger to you, it is critical you don't leave the mansion for any reason alright?" he said.

"What about lessons with Miharu Daddy?" Sakura asked.

"I am sorry Sakura but no you can't go anywhere until this presence leaves, or is defeated. Besides if I know Miharu she has already shut the temple down." said Clow as he continued to stare seriously into Sakura's eyes.

"You must promise me not to go out side until I say it is safe, alright? Promise me." he said.

Sakura never saw her father worried or nervous about anything, so seeing him like this scared her quite a bit.

"Yes Daddy, I promise"

Clow sighed, "Good, now it is best you get back to bed and get some sleep while it is still night, we will continue your magic training tomorrow in the library" he said.

"Umm Daddy?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Can… Can I sleep here tonight?" she asked timidly.

Clow smiled a little and nodded his head.

"Alright, for tonight," he said as tucked his five year old daughter into bed.

"Have pleasant dreams Sakura" he said as he pulled the covers over her.

After a big yawn Sakura whispered "I'll try," and the fell fast asleep.

Clow stayed at the side of the bed until he was sure she was asleep, before getting up and gazing out the window once again.

As Sakura entered deep sleep and started to dream……………..

"She was outside playing with Tomoyo, when all of a sudden everything went dark and she heard a evil, thundering, laughter. Then the screams came, she heard her father call her name urgently, then she saw him running towards her was a frantic look on his face. Frightened by the look on her father's face she turned around and saw a man in shadows pointing a sword at her. Then the next thing she knew someone had flung her out of the way but she didn't see who. When she looked back to the direction of her father, she saw him and the man in shadows fighting with magic.

She wanted to scream but she couldn't, she could only watched as she saw a flame of black magic break though her fathers shield and burn the edges of the sleeves of his robes. However the fighting continued and it seemed for Sakura at least everything was going in slow motion.

Then for what seemed like hours something changed, the man in shadows had pushed his black aura to its strongest state and started tearing right through her father's magic, crippling him.

Then as Clow Reed, her father fell to the ground, she could finally scream, and scream she did, and then everything went white.

And Sakura's eyes flung opened…………………….

Clow was still staring out the window thinking when Sakura suddenly started screaming.

He rushed back to the bed asking worriedly what was wrong, when he noticed she was still asleep.

"A nightmare?" he asked to himself. Sakura never had, had a nightmare before. Then again, never had she had to deal with an evil presence before.

Clow gently held on to Sakura's flailing arms and held them still.

"Sakura? Sakura wake up it's alright, wake up." he said, but to no avail, as Sakura continued to scream and fight against what ever was scaring her in her head.

Yue and Cereberos had ran in looking alarmed.

"What is the matter Master Clow? Is it that evil presence that has appeared? Yue asked.

Clow looked at his guardians and said,.

"I am not sure, she won't wake up."

All three of them tried to wake Sakura up but she wouldn't wake, she had stopped screaming a few times but only started up again. Clow was just about to use him magic to wake her up.

When Sakura started screaming bloody murder and was crying hysterically.

"Daddy!! No!! Daddy please!! No please!! Don't…… don't…. You can't….Can't leave me!!" she cried.

Then for two split seconds she was surrounded in a brilliant white light, and then she opened her eyes and the light vanished.

She looked around and saw Cereberos, Yue and her father. Then she launched herself at Clow, hugging him as tight as she could, as she cried her heart out.

Clow didn't know what to do, Sakura had never been this distraught over anything.

"Sakura it is alright, everything is fine, it was only a dream, a nightmare, what you saw wasn't real". he said, trying to reassure her.

"B.. but it seemed like it….. I saw.. I saw you……I saw you die!!" yelled Sakura as she continued to sob and hug her father even tighter.

Yue and Cereberos gasped, the thought of their seemingly all powerful Master dieing was a frightening thought.

"Sakura I am fine, I am right here, and I am not going anywhere. Shush now, calm down it's alright, don't make your self sick over it. Come on take a deep breath and let it out slowly, just like how Miharu showed you, calm down now."

Sakura took a couple deep breaths, and managed to calm down considerably, but still cried herself softly to sleep once again, this time in Clow's arms.

When Sakura had fallen asleep, Clow sighed in relief, he had not been sure if he could get her to calm down. To make sure she at least got a couple more hours rest, he had the Dream card repel any more nightmares that came her way.

Unlike Sakura, Clow did not sleep all night. What lurked outside was powerful, powerful enough to challenge even him in a fight.

What worried him even more was that Sakura's nightmare was magically effected and it may very have given Sakura glimpse into her near future. That future, ultimately could meant his death.

* * *

End of Chapter 4

(Alright, this is where the story really starts, Next chapter you will find out what the evil shadowy guy is. Really though isn't much of a shocker. Don't worry the story isn't ending soon I am only getting started.

Find out what happens in Chapter 5.

Oh! And big cheers to my beta reader DarkAngelNever22 yay!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize in the following story is NOT owned by me….. Although I wish it was……. J

Summary: Ever wonder how Clow Reed knew who his successor was going to be or why he seems so nice to Sakura when ever they meet? Well here it the first story, long before Cardcaptor Sakura took place. This is the story about Clow Reed and Sakura……………. His Daughter??

Sakura Reed

Chapter 5

Thanks to all that reviewed

* * *

The Reed house hold soon became tense and everyone was on the edge.

Clow had received little sleep at night, because every time he closed his eyes he became filled with anxiety and worry . He couldn't explain why though. The house was well protected and so were the people in it. He had also received word from Miharu that they had closed the temple down and all spells were being used to keep any evil forces out.

So he lay awake most of the night and waited until morning, when it seemed the evil being lost some of its strength, that was he able to get a few hours sleep.

Sakura worried him a little though, every night so far she had a nightmare about him being killed by a man in shadows, who he assumed was the evil spirit that lurked outside.

As a result Yue and Cereberos were also very tense, they worried for him and Sakura. They constantly patrolled the mansion and glanced out windows for any sign of suspicious activity.

Clow tried continuing Sakura's studies during the day, but she could not concentrate and he had neither the energy to make her nor the patients to teach her properly.

Across town the man in a black cloak smiled.

His presence was already having an effect them, he would wait a few more days before making his next move. Until then, he a lot of preparations to do.

The he turned around and headed in the direction of the temple.

……………………….

Tomoyo sat in the middle of the court yard petting Hoshi.

She knew something was wrong, everyone around her was very worried and nervous about something. It must have been really bad if Miharu had to completely closed the temple, no one was allowed in or out. Not even Sakura or her father were allowed to come over now and nor was she to their house.

She to sat in the court yard and hoped that what ever was happening would be over with soon..

"Excuse me miss, is there anyway you could let me in?" Came a voice from the other side of the fence.

Tomoyo startled, jumped up, she felt something weird. She wasn't exactly sure what though it felt very fuzzy.

Cautiously she called out over the fence.

"I am sorry sir, the temple it closed I am not allowed to let you in."

She heard a chuckle from behind the fence and it made a shiver go down her spine. It sounded so sinister.

"How old are you child?" he said.

"I am 6 sir." Tomoyo said timidly.

"Well could you get an adult please, I have business that is quite urgent." the man said.

Tomoyo began to feel even more nervous as she repeated.

"But sir we are closed, business or not no one here can let you in accept for the head priestess."

If the tall wooden fence had not been in place Tomoyo would have seen an evil smirk appear on the mans face at what she said.

"Then please go and get the head priestess." the man hissed.

Then Tomoyo started to move against her own will.

"What!!" Tomoyo gasped as she started moving toward the priestess chambers. Then she felt it, an unbearable evil that was now controlling her body. She started to understand now, if Miharu came outside and became trapped in the same control the whole temple would be in danger. For Miharu was the only one who could bring the protection spells down from around the temple..

She walked closer and closer to the door, she knew all she had to do was knock and her aunt would come out.

"No aunt Miharu don't come outside!" Tomoyo cried.

The door of Miharu's chambers opened but Miharu didn't step beyond the door. She could sense something dark around Tomoyo, controlling her movements.

"He wants you to drop the shield don't let him, if you do he will only use us against one another," Warned Tomoyo as the evil thoughts from the man on the other side of the fence continued the flow through her mind.

"Hmm… What a good idea Ms. Tomoyo," Came the cruel voice from beyond the court yard.

Then Tomoyo began to move toward the stand that had fire pokers inside it and she picked one of them up.

"If you don't drop this shield right now, your little niece won't live to see you regret it." the man sneered.

Miharu's eyes widened as she saw Tomoyo point the sharp poker to her chest.

"No! you don't have to do this, why do you want in to the temple so badly. There is little we could do for you!" said Miharu, trying to have the evil spirit be less interested in them.

"I am afraid I have to disagree with that statement Priestess, there is plenty you can do for me. You two are my ticket into the Clow Reed house hold, so I can take my revenge."

"Revenge? Wait who are you?" Miharu asked, trying to buy some time and somehow get close enough to Tomoyo with out him noticing and get a spirit repelling charm on her.

"Who am I? Well that is rather a complicated question, it would be better to just show you if you would only let me in," said the voice.

"But why do you need us to get in to Clow Reeds mansion? Why not do it your self?" Miharu asked carefully as she took another step towards Tomoyo.

"Because the magic that surrounds that house won't let me in, in order to take my revenge I need them outside the house borders." said the voice, still oblivious to the fact that Miharu was nearing Tomoyo more and more as he talked.

"You want to use us as bait?" Miharu asked. She was only two steps away from Tomoyo now, all she had to do was cast the spell and then they could make a run for it to the safety of the inner temple walls that held more protection.

"Hmm yes, exactly………" then the man smirked.

"Foolish girl," he said.

A minute later, if anyone had been watching the magical shield that was up around the temple fell to a ear piercing scream………………

Clow's head snapped up.

Something was wrong, a huge shift in power had just occurred.

He briskly walked over to the nearest window that over looked the town and his eyes widened.

The temple shield had fallen and black aura was radiating around it.

"Miharu, Tomoyo……"

He was sure now that whatever was out there, it was after him, why else would, force its way into a secluded temple that was run by one of his only friends in the village?

He felt like running outside to the temple to save Miharu and Tomoyo from whatever it was, but then he realised that was exactly what the evil being wanted him to do.

It was using them a bait, to get to him, he was sure of it.

"I am sorry Miharu," he said quietly.

It was happening again, anyone who was close to him was put in danger, by getting to them whatever was out there was able to get to him and Sakura as well.

Clow Reed sighed and shook his head.

"I wish there was another way…" he whispered as he turned away form the window.

Sakura cried in her room, she was tired, lonely, bored, and terrified all at once. She knew something was very wrong, her nightmare became more intense every night she closed her eyes, so her father had to keep on using the dream card ward off nightmares. But the effect only lasted a few hours at most, so she only got 4 or 5 hours of sleep a night. Though it was more then her father was getting.

Even _she_ knew her father never slept anymore at night, there was something about the cold presents in the air the prevented him from sleeping.

Like any other sorcerer, he needed sleep to replenish lost magic. Because of his lack of sleep and increased use of his powers he grew a little more weary with each passing day.

Yue and Cereberos could feel it as well and neither knew what to do. At first they thought Clow could handle it, no problem. It was just another common power hungry demon spirit that didn't know who it was facing. However as the days went on the evil presents outside began to grow immensely powerful, and with Sakura saying she saw her father die because of a evil figure. The two guardians grew more and more nervous of what events were going to unfold.

It was one evening that everything fell apart.

The sun had set and it was dusk.

Sakura was looking outside when she heard a scream from the street.

A man in a black cloak was holding a unconscious, Miharu in one arm and a crying Tomoyo in the other arm.

"Tomoyo!!" Sakura screamed as she ran for the front door.

She knew she wasn't allowed outside, but she had to help her friend.

"Sakura, no! go back it is a trap!! He… he..wants to….." but Tomoyo was cut from her warning when the man holding her slapped her hard across the face.

Sakura saw red after that, she didn't even remember how she got through her fathers shield, but she did and managed to get to Tomoyo as she captor let her drop to the ground.

"Tomoyo?! Tomoyo wake up!! Please wake up!" cried Sakura as she hugged her friend, unaware of the black figure walking towards her with a sword in his hand.

Tomoyo started to open her eyes and she began to cry again.

"Sakura get back inside, she wants to use you against your Father just like he is using us against you. Please run!" she yelled as she pushed Sakura away.

Unfortunately it was to late to run, as the back figure roughly grabbed Sakura by the arm.

Sakura screamed as the figure held the sword to her neck.

"Sakura!!" came a frantic call form the mansion door.

Clow couldn't believe what he was seeing Sakura was being held with a large broad sword being pointed directly at her throat.

He ran out towards the street, if he could get beyond the shield barrier and then activate the time card he could get Sakura to safety, but before he could even move his foot the menacing voice of the figure in black snapped.

"If you take another move this little girl will die right here."

Clow reluctantly remained where he was and asked.

"What do you want?"

"Easy…. I want revenge on you Clow Reed." the figure said with a smirk.

"Wait Revenge?.. Who are you?" asked Clow as if he feared the answer.

The figure chuckled darkly, sending shivers up Sakura's spine. He lifted his hood and revealed Lord Kinomoto.

Sakura screamed again when she saw his eyes, they were entirely black and a equally black aura surrounded him.

Clow narrowed his eyes, he knew it wasn't really Lord Kinomoto speaking. First off, Kinomoto had no magic, none at all. It is impossible for a normal human being to suddenly gain magical powers when they weren't born with them. So the only conclusion he could find was that Lord Kinomoto was being possessed by an extremely powerful spirit.

"Clow Reed!! I call upon the revenge magic contract… either you give me your life or you watch me take the life of your daughter. Release!! Now choose it is either you or her." said the possessed lord.

The magical Revenge contract was made by a powerful dark sorcerer, who had been consumed by revenge after his wife was killed by a drunken peasant. He ended up killing the peasants entire family and made him watch as he did it. The man was drunk at the time and didn't know what he was saying or what he had done. For some reason the revenge contract was still in effect, so since Clow Reed in the lords mind was the reason his daughter had to leave then he had the right under magic to force Clow Reed to choose.

Clow, the cards and, the guardians took no time at all to choose. With all 52 Cards spinning around him and his two magical guardians, Clow looked at the demon and said "Mine… now let my daughter go."

"Daddy!! Daddy no… what are you doing? Your not going to let him hurt you, you can't! You can fight him!!" Sakura cried as she realized what they were talking about.

The spirit frowned, unhappy at not being able to kill the child but released her anyway.

"So be it," he said and roughly throw Sakura away from him.

Sakura landed on the ground with a thump and the blacked out.

Clow breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed she had passed out, that way she wouldn't have to watch him die in real life.

Then the spirit suddenly began to chant and his black aura started to grown and lash out at his. It felt as if something was stabing him, he saw his cards start to shimmer, and Yue and Cereberos both went down to their knees as his magic and life started to drain away.

Then he suddenly felt the urge to fight, he didn't know where it came from but he felt his defences rise and his attack cards ready to charge.

Yue and Cereberos seem to get a little bit of fight as well as they assumed attack stanses and prepared their attacks.

"What is this? You are trying to fight against my spell? Well that is more like it, revenge is so much sweeter when I can beat the life out of you." said the demon as his eyes began to glow red and his aura grew larger and more menacing.

His cards lasted only a few minutes against the lethal aura as it zapped their energy and moved forward towards him.

Yue and Cereberos got in to way of it next, resisting the effect far longer then he thought the would have before they two fell, exhausted. The only thing keeping them alive was him, if he died so would they.

Once again the aura was bitting at his life force, slowly killing him. He decided to activate some of his strongest magic and to his surprise it work slightly it pushed the aura back. His cards started spinning even faster until they were only blurs of light around him. Yue and Cereberos also stood beside him and began turning to energy to magnafiy his power.

With his power almost completely refreshed he focused again and his magic broke through the spirits aura, temporarily cripleing him.

The spirit, not at all happy that Clow Reed managed to break through his magic and weaken him, turned his sights back on the still unconscious daughter of Clow Reed.

"Clow Reed, either you accept your fate to death, or watch as I kill your precious little daughter, remember I can't be defeated, the revenge contract is on my side, not yours." Kinomoto sneered.

Clow stopped, if he continued to fight and resist the revenge contract, the other option would go to defualt and he would have to watch Sakura die, which was something he couldn't bare. So he dropped his defences, the cards went back into the book, and Yue and Cereberos fell unconscious at his side, all their energy spent.

Then he put his staff away, and met the evil eyes of a possessed Lord Kinomto. He stood in the middle of the street unarmed and unprotected, not as a sorcerer but as a man only.

"Fine take your revenge on me, take my life, I won't do anything to stop you." Clow said calmly.

Lord Kinomoto's eyes narrowed and asked "Why?"

"Because I won't let any harm come to my daughter for something she is completely innocent of. She will live on after I die, and I hope for yours and her sake she doesn't crave revenge upon you," he said simply.

Lord Kinomoto narrowed his eyes at him even more as dark lethal energy started pouting through his sword. He aimed it at Clow as his aura began biting once again.

"I Hate YOU!!" he yelled as a blast of energy came like lighninig from his sword.

Clow met it with opened eyes…..

"Sakura……"

Sakura heard a voice in her head.

"Sakura, wake up now" the voice said again.

"Why?" Sakura asked the voice, she felt comfortable as she floated in the warm glowing room.

"Because the people you love are in danger….." the voice answered.

"Who?" Sakura asked as she tried to remember she life out side her comfortable void.

"Your father, his guardians and your friends." the voice said again.

"Oh, but how can I help, I can't protect anyone, I would just get in the way" Sakura said.

"No! Sakura Listen to me, you have a tremendous power that you can use to protect the people you love, you have the key all you have to do is use it…. Now wake up…" said the voice.

"Alright, but wait… Who are you?" Sakura asked once again.

"A friend… now go, hurry.. Your Father needs you." the voice said.

"Right……."

Sakura opened her eyes to see her father on his knees covered with cuts and burns coming from the evil man in front of him.

Tomoyo was unconscious by Miharu by the border in the mansion.

Sakura quickly turned her head back to her father when he let out a gasp of pain as another bolt of black lightning struck him on the shoulder.

"Daddy!" yelled Sakura as she started to run towards him.

Clow lifted his head at Sakuras voice.

"Sakura, you must run away, go now, somewhere safe," he said softly.

"No, I won't let my nightmare come true, you can't leave me, you promised you wouldn't, Please don't leave me!!" Sakura cried.

"Sakura….."Clow desperately wanted to make her leave but his energy was being zapped quickly. Lord Kinomoto had entered a deep transe to strangthen his attack and make it all the more painful, but at least now he was oblivious to Sakura awakening.

Then another large bolt of lightning hit him making him fall over and hit the ground.

"Daddy no!! I…can't.. I can't let this happen…." she said as tears ran down her face.

Then she could feel something warm glowing under her shirt, it was her star key, as she held it in her hand words suddenly formed in her head and the came out of her mouth as if her has heard them a hundred times before.

"The key that holds the power of the stars.Reveal your true form to me.I, Sakura, commands thee under contract.Release!"

Her key emitted so much light it snapped Kinomoto out of his transe.

"W..what is that light?'

As Sakura grabed her now fully formed staff she herself started to glow brightly, and the light she emitted was enough to awake Clow from his near death sleep.

"Sakura…?

Sakura started to float into midair and come inbetween the evil spirit and her Father, effectively cutting off the stream if deadly energy. The moment the energy hit Sakura's light it froze and disappeared harmlessly.

When the light dimmed Sakura had a pair of great wings on her back and her small staff had grown considerably, to the length where it could even rival Clow's staff.

"I call upon the Contract of Love, aid me and guide my actions now. Help me to seal the Hate and Revenge in this mans heart. Release!!" as Sakura chanted, she and her staff suddenly burst into a white light once again

Clow stared wided eyed at his young daughter, she had the ability to call upon the emotions? That was something even he had never been able to achieve, to cast contract over the emotions required the spirit to accept you, and none them had accepted him. Also it required a great amount of magic to yield them, only the strongest sorcerers and sorceresses ever attempted to use them even slightly.

So he watched as his 5 year old daughter fought against two of the most evil of the emotions, Revenge and Hate.

Sakura stuggled as the Love contract used her magic to overwhelm the Hate and Revenge that resided in Lord Kinomoto's body.

The process was exhausting to say the least, her staff had heated up because of all the energy going through it and the heat was burning her hands, but she couldn't let go not yet. If she didn't have the wings keeping her up her legs would had given out long ago. Her arms started to hurt from the way she had the hold the giant staff.

The hate and revenge tried to fight, black lightning was striking with a fercitly, most of them were blocked, but few lucky shots made there way through her sheild and cut her arms and legs. Just has her vision started to blurr and the wings on her back faded, a pair of arms held her up and as a burst of energy was pushed into her veins. Because of the extra burst of energy she was able to see three card float in front of her, and a man fell before her, finally free of the evil spirits in his heart..

Then a calm cool darkness pulled her in and she felt so tierd she couldn't resist but to fall into it.

The last thing she heard was she name being called.

"Sakura…."

End of Chapter 5

( Whew!! Finally I finished the first big fight scene of the series! Hope you liked it and I hope it makes sence to ya. Anyway R&R please.. They are much appreciated, and thanks to all who reviewed in the last Chapter and Clap for my Beta Reader DarkAngelNever22 who corrects my mistakes and makes this story easier to read.)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize in the following story is NOT owned by me….. Although I wish it was……. J

Summery: Ever wonder how Clow Reed knew who his successor was going to be or why he seems so nice to Sakura when ever they meet? Well here it the first story, long before Cardcaptor Sakura took place. This is the story about Clow Reed and Sakura……………. His Daughter??

Sakura Reed

Chapter 6

* * *

"Perhaps the feelings that we experience when we are in love represent a normal state. Being in love shows a person who he should be."

Anton Chekhov_Russian dramatist & short story author (1860 - 1904)_

* * *

Clow sat by Sakura's bedside, changing the cloth on her forehead every so often. It had been two days since the night she sealed the Hate and the Revenge under contract and she had yet to wake up.

She had reached beyond her powers that night, almost to the point where she could have died right there. If he hadn't been able to give her the last of his magical reserves she would have. He had been puzzled at first how she could be so powerful but then he remembered the Love Card. It helped her greatly in her fight against the two other emotions, but it also drained nearly all her energy.

Now in her weakened state she had contracted a fever that refused to break no matter what he did. All he could do was sit by her side and help in anyway he could.

He glanced at the cards on the table beside her, The love card had sealed its self voluntarily, for it had resided in Sakura's heart for a long time, laying dormant until her love for the people she wanted to protect caused it to activate. The two other cards, the Hate and the Revenge were forced into contract under Sakura's magic. He knew she would never be able to use them, or rather he hoped she wouldn't. The use of the emotions required the same emotion in the users own heart, and it magnifies that emotion and also gives the user its own corresponding power, like the revenge with it's black lightning, it kills slowly and painfully. The hate had a similar power to revenge, the difference was the revenge could only killed or hurt the person it wanted revenge on or someone that person was close to, the hate could kill anyone with out any remorse. Why Kinomoto hadn't used the hate power was because the revenge had to run it's course first. If Sakura hadn't stopped him then and there they all would have been dead.

"How is she doing Mr. Clow?" asked Tomoyo from Sakura's bedroom door. She was staying with them while Miharu recovered. Miharu had been severely injured the day of the attack and was still recuperating in one of their spare rooms. How she came to be injured he didn't know, Tomoyo had refused to say anything.

Clow sighed, "No change, How is Miharu?"

" A little better, I got her to eat something earlier today, she is sleeping right now." said Tomoyo softly.

Clow nodded and changed Sakura's cloth again.

"Sir? I can do that if you want to go and rest. You have been taking care of all of us and you haven't gotten very much sleep." said Tomoyo.

Clow almost shook his head no but then a wave of fatigue washed over him, he had been running off of worry over the past two days, and it was now starting to lose its effect.

He sighed tiredly and gave a smile.

"For someone so young Ms. Tomoyo, you are very wise." he said as he stood up and walked out of Sakura's room for the first time in 12 hours.

"Thank you sir," Tomoyo said quietly as she took his place at Sakura's side.

On his way to his room he stopped by to check on his two guardians.

Their energy had suffered greatly, Cereberos was recovering slowly, but was on his way. Yue on the other hand needed help, his powers were very low, reflecting his master's own weakness. For now he was inside a protective cocoon, that protected him form any further energy drainage.

Clow was right in front of his door to his bedroom and his welcoming bed, when he turned to look at his other guest room. Lord Kinomoto was also staying with them, it was causing a panic in the town, but at the moment it was the least of his concerns.

Lord Kinomoto had refused to leave until Sakura awoke, he hadn't said any other words then that.

He decided to check on the man, Clow could only imagine how he must be feeling. He knocked on the door and heard a calm "Come in," from the other side.

Clow turned the knob and opened the door, all he could see of Lord Kinomoto was a silhouette against the bright window, as Lord Kinomoto watched the sun set.

"Has she a woken yet?" he said in a oddly emotionless voice.

"No, there is still no change." said Clow.

He could see the older man tense up, but his voice remained blank.

"Then leave me be."

Clow thought about saying something more but then thought better of it, so he sighed and quietly exited the room closing the door behind him.

Clow shook his head, no one should have to go through what that man did, he had drowned in his own feelings of revenge and hate which caused him to temporarily loose his own heart…

* * *

(Sakura's dream)

Sakura once again was floating through a dark peaceful void, only small wisps of light flowed through the darkness giving her void a soft glow.

"I like it here, it is so calm…" Sakura whispered to herself.

Then the void began to change, slowly it turned into a foggy street, Sakura blankly observed her new surroundings, the fog was thick and the air had a slight chill to it.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked.

"You are nowhere," came a voice from with in the fog.

Sakura looked around her trying to find where the voice was coming from.

"Who are you?"

The voice laughed "Oh? You don't recognise my voice?"

"Y-yes I do, but I don't know from where…" said Sakura as she placed her hand on her head, everything was very fuzzy, it was hard to remember much from the real world in these kind of dreams.

"That's alright. It is good that I sound familiar to you, most people who enter this far into the dream world don't remember any thing at all about their real life. I am not surprised though considering who you are."

Then the voice started coming from a women walking down the foggy street. The women had a long clock and hood on so the only parts of her that were visible, was the bottom half of her face and her hands.

The women walked up to Sakura and smiled.

"You look a lot like a girl I used to know," she said as she seemed to look Sakura over.

Sakura blinked, feeling like she had heard that some where before.

Then she gasped, "You knew my Mother?"

The women looked shocked for a second and then smiled again.

"Yes I did, when she came here to this dream world, I got to know her quite well." she said.

Sakura blinked again. "She came here?"

The women nodded, "Yes she came around quite often, when she was younger, but in recent times her visits became few and far between." she said, but there was a sad tone to her voice.

Sakura dropped the topic temporarily, not wanting to upset the mysterious women.

"So... Um Miss why am I here? What is this place for?"

"You are her because I pulled you here, to talk to you and to help you,"

Sakura looked up at her curiously.

"To help me why?"

The women suddenly looked very sad, and she said.

"Because, you are very ill in the real world, the fight you had weakened you considerably, if you don't get help soon you could vanish."

"Vanish?" asked Sakura in confusion.

The women sighed,

"You could die," she said reluctantly.

Sakura gasped.

"But…but how? I feel fine now.. What do you mean?" asked Sakura with tears in her eyes.

The women placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't cry Sakura…. Please? I can help you. You are in a type of dream world that you can only enter when you are in a very, very deep sleep, which you are in right now. I have a special power that allows me to communicate with certain people when they are in the dream world. This part of the dream world is for souls who are very sick or near death, this means your real body, in the real world is very weak.

Sakura still had tears going down her face, but she thought about what the women said then in a small, scared voice she asked.

"How can you help me then?" she asked sadly.

The women smiled gently at Sakura, as she cupped Sakura's hands into her own.

"I was getting to that part, I can help you by giving you just enough energy to wake up, but listen to me carefully Sakura, I can only give at little energy while we are in the dream world, if you get to much the energy it will be rejected and you could lose even more. Which is something you can't afford right now, so under no circumstances are you to take any more then what you extremely need, promise me."

Sakura nodded, but looked unsure.

"Umm… why would I take more then I need? You asked me only to take enough to wake up, why would I want to take more?"

The women sighed.

"It is hard to explain, for some reason it is hard to stop once the process is started, there is a pull that wants you to take more, but you have to resist, your life depends on it."

Sakura nodded slightly, her father had explained this once to her before although at the time it didn't seem as important until now.

"Alright take my hands, and just try to focus on getting out of this fantasy world, alright?" said the woman.

If Sakura hadn't been nervous and scared herself she may have noticed the trembling hands of the woman in front of her.

"Here we go…."

Then Sakura felt as though she was swimming in light, it surrounded her and pushed her in different directions. Then she heard voices calling her name and tried to move towards them.

She only just started moving when she started to feel very tired, the light around her started to diminish and fade, it was almost like she was back in the void she first started at. Then a stream of light appeared beside her, full of energy. She reached out her hand to grab it, when she heard her name being called again from the opposite direction.

"Sakura!! Please..wake up…Sakura…. Sakura! Come Back….!"

Sakura looked back and forth form the stream of light to the sound of voices.

Then it seemed her heart took over and she started swimming towards the warm voices, until she could she their relieved faces.

* * *

(In Clow Reeds mansion)

Clow had just gotten a few hours of sleep when he heard a faint knocking on the door, and Miharu's voice calling his name.

"What is she doing out of bed?" Clow asked tiredly to himself as she walked over to the door.

When he opened the door he saw Miharu leaning against the wall, out of breath and looking like she was about to pass out.

"Miharu!? You shouldn't be out of bed yet. What is wrong?" asked Clow, his voice filled with concern.

"Clow it is S..Sakura. H…her fever has gotten worse," Miharu said faintly.

At this Clow's eyes widened as he helped Miharu walk back to Sakura's room.

"Tomoyo….. Went to the ice shed to….to get some ice for her,…. to help the fever go down," said Miharu as she struggled to keep up with Clow's panicked pace.

When they arrived in Sakura's room, Clow set Miharu down in a chair before she passed out and then walked swiftly to Sakura's side.

Sakura was breathing heavily and her face was a white as the bed sheets she was laying on.

He put his hand to her face, and quickly took it away.

"She is burning up….." he said as he took the blanket off her and dabbed her whole body with cool water, until Tomoyo arrived dragging a bag of ice behind her.

"Here is the ice…."

Clow nodded and said,

"Sword cut the ice to pieces"

A second later the ice was in chunks and Clow quickly started putting on top of Sakura.

After all the ice was put on, Clow didn't leave her side, he continued to check her temperature only to discover it stayed the same.

"Come on Sakura fight it, fight like you did that night, the night you saved us all." said Clow. The very thought of his little daughter not getting well again almost made him shudder. It was a very difficult thought indeed.

Then there was a sound at the door, Clow knew right away who it was.

"Lord Kinomoto?" asked Tomoyo with still a hint of fear in her voice. It was obvious she tried to hide it. His face had stared at her and the people she cared about with pure hatred. Ii was enough for her to still carry a little fear inside her.

Kinomoto ignored Tomoyo and walked over to the foot of Sakura's bed.

He stared at Sakura for a moment and the turned his eyes to Clow.

"Why haven't you called a doctor? With a fever like that the child will die!" he said, maybe a little harsher then he had intended to be.

Clow glanced at him before turning his gaze back to his daughter.

"Sakura's fever was caused because she went beyond her magical limit, that is why her fever has yet to break, or why none of my magic will work against it. A doctor from town won't be able to understand why she even has the fever, and much less on how to treat it." said Clow blankly.

"Mr. Clow? Sir will Sakura be alright? Please say she will…. Please…" said Tomoyo.

Clow stared at Sakura's pale and sweaty form, and before he even said anything Tomoyo began to cry run over to Miharu.

As Tomoyo cried in Miharu's arms she perked her head up and looked at Lord Kinomoto. His fists were clenched tightly and his head was down, so his eyes could not be seen. Then as silently as he came in he swept back out again.

She was about go after him, she felt immense despair radiating from him it concerned even her, but Miharu held her back.

"No Tomoyo, not yet, let him be" she said.

"But…"

"No child, there is nothing you can do. Right now the only one who can help him heal is Sakura. In his present condition, he will only hurt you more."

Tomoyo looked at if she was going to argue more, but held her tongue. She may have been able to feel or sense emotions form others, but that didn't mean she knew exactly what the person was feeling, because one person could have many emotions going through their hearts at the same time.

"Well I hope he doesn't do anything he will regret." said Tomoyo softly.

Miharu smiled sadly, as wise and as smart as Tomoyo was she was still a child, and still so very innocent.

"I am afraid it is a little too late for him to worry about regrets child,"

The hours passed and no one moved from their places that is until something strange happened.

Sakura started to glow a ghostly white, not her usual fiery pink.

This surprised Clow, the energy Sakura was emitting wasn't her own.

"How is this possible?" he asked himself as he reached out to touch Sakura's arm. As soon as his skin touched the pearly white aura his eyes widened in shock, then ever so slightly a small smile slipped on to his face….

"Miharu, Tomoyo, call Sakura's name, she is trying to wake up." said Clow urgently

"Sakura? Sakura wake up!! Sakura, Come back to us, please." they all said.

Then the bright glow started to fade and they paused in their calling.

Clow placed his hand above her head, a second later he gasped.

"No! Keep calling her! She isn't out yet!"

So they continued to call Sakura's name, and asking her to wake up. Until in one last faint flash of light Sakura's eyes started to open.

They all breathed a sigh of relief.

Sakura look at them all and smiled tiredly. Then she looked at all the ice that she was covered in and shivered.

"I am so cold…." she said.

Clow chuckled and placed his hand on her face trying to feel or the stubborn fever that had plagued her for the last few days.

He found none of it.

Clow smiled again and said "Well you certainly are! Hold on we will get this ice off you in no time"

Just outside the door Lord Kinomoto to sighed a breath of relief.

"Thank you Sakura Reed, I owe you a debt that will certainly be hard to repay…."

Lord Kinomoto left the next day leaving only a note to Sakura promising that he would do everything in his power to repay his debt to her.

Sakura really didn't understand what the letter meant, she couldn't think of anything he could repay her with, nor did she feel she needed repayment.

Nonetheless she kept the letter under her pillow at night and smiled every time she read it.

For she now knew the cold hearted Lord still had love and honour in his heart.

* * *

End of Chapter 6

Sorry this one took so long, I just finished moving out and just recently found the time to finish this chapter. Hope you liked it, Please R&R, the more reviews I get the more I will write and the faster updates will come. Thank you for reading!!

Oh and clap for my beta reader DarkAngelNever22

Catch ya later at chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize in the following story is NOT owned by me….. Although I wish it was……. J

Summery: Ever wonder how Clow Reed knew who his successor was going to be or why he seems so nice to Sakura when ever they meet? Well here it the first story, long before Cardcaptor Sakura took place. This is the story about Clow Reed and Sakura,……………. His Daughter??

Sakura Reed

Chapter 7

* * *

"There is no coincidence in this world, there is only the inevitable" (The famous line from Card Captor Sakura)

* * *

A few months passed since the night Sakura sealed the Hate and Revenge under contract and things had slowly returned to normal.

Yue and Cereberos had gradually regained there energy and were back to their usual selves, arguing and bantering with each other, just as they always had.

Once Sakura had regained all her strength back, her lessons with her father and Miharu resumed. Which of course she was ecstatic about, since she now knew the incantation to her new staff, practicing magic and learning about the power of contract was a lot easier.

Her father had even told her she would be able to cast contact over some minor spirits once she was done her first year of training.

Of course she questioned why she had to wait so long before she could start creating cards, when she had already sealed the hate, revenge and the love.

Clow sighed, this would be difficult to explain.

"Sakura, what happened between those three cards and you is something that no other magic yielder has ever been able to accomplish before. You managed to seal two resisting, powerful spirits under contract and sustain another powerful spirit that voluntarily sealed its self. That was your very first time using the power of contract, Sakura anything could have gone wrong that night. Your magic could have broken completely, or you could have lost control over the power that was running through you. Well all things considering, it is a miracle that you survived. So just to be on the safe side we are going to train you fully on how to control the power of contract, before you start using it regularly. Do you understand?" finished Clow.

Sakura sighed and nodded.

"I guess it makes since to wait until I really know what I am doing." she said.

Clow smiled and said "Good."

* * *

As lessons ended that day Sakura happily ran to the courtyard to find Tomoyo who also just finished her own lessons for the day.

Clow and Miharu watched from the temple window, while they talked amongst them selves.

"Has Sakura told you anything else about the dream she had before she woke up that night?" asked Miharu.

"No, not really," said Clow simply, with his trademark smile that always seemed to say "I know something you don't know."

Miharu narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you mean, Not really?….. You know something! What is it?" Miharu questioned.

Clow just continued to smile even more, as if he enjoyed antagonizing her.

Miharu continued to glare at him for another minute before giving up.

"Ooo… fine keep your secrets. I'll fine out myself sooner or later." she grumbled.

Clow chucked and said "That I have no doubt."

Miharu just shook her head and smiled.

The two of them continued to gaze out the window in a comfortable silence once again until Clow spoke.

"So how is Tomoyo holding up?"

Miharu sighed at his question.

"She is coping……(sigh) You were right, as usual. She has incredibly strong empathic powers, they are growing stronger by the day. I fear one day others emotions may overwhelm her. In fact I believe it has already begun, just last night she woke up in tears, but she didn't know why she felt so sad. I finally managed to calm her down and get her back to sleep, when I heard one of our priestesses, lost a child, a stillborn. Tomoyo had felt the anguish and sadness of the grieving mother, she just didn't know it." said Miharu.

Clow glanced over at Tomoyo as she and Sakura talked about their day. Tomoyo had a smile on her face as nodded at something Sakura had said, but he could see that her eyes were red from crying the night before, and the smile on her face didn't reach her eyes. Not because she was unhappy, but because she was emotionally exhausted.

"She needs someone to teach her how to block out others emotions." said Clow.

"I know, but I don't know anyone whose also empathic, wait your not thinking of contacting her family, are you? You know as well as I that lord Amamiya won't come back here, not even for her," said Miharu.

Another smile appeared on Clow's lips.

"I know, don't worry I won't meddle with them. I'll behave."

Miharu narrowed her eyes at him again.

"Really? You promise you won't meddle with them?" she asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

Clow nodded and said "Yes, I promise, don't you trust me?" he asked innocently.

"Not when it comes to you and meddling, you are very good at it." she said.

"Well, I take that as a compliment." said Clow.

Miharu smiled and shook her head.

"Only you would,"

A minute of silence followed, as Miharu waited for Clow to tell her who he had in mind, after a minute it became apparent that he wasn't going to say anything so she asked,

"So who do you have in mind then?"

"You'll see." was Clow's only answer.

Miharu placed her hands on her hips as she glared at Clow once again.

"Your not going to tell me are you?"

Clow answered with one of his infernal smiles again, just to annoy her.

Miharu felt like strangling him then and there, but settled for a harmless swat on the arm.

'You enjoy tormenting me, I just know it…..sadistic…….evil……..maniac," she mumbled.

Clow just stood by the window as Miharu mumbled curses and insults at him.

When she got it all out of her system, Miharu sighed.

"Fine… as I said you can keep your secrets, for now, but will you at least answer me this? Do you trust whoever it is you are planning on contacting?"

Clow nodded,

"Yes, I trust him with my life."

Miharu was taken back with his statement, Clow never said something like that about just anyone.

"Well that is good enough for me then." she said contently.

Clow smiled again.

"That's good…"

* * *

That evening as they walked home Sakura walked a head with Yue, who was in his disguised form.

Sakura glances up at Yue and blushed, she would never admit it to anyone but she thought that Yue's disguised form was very cute. Not the type of cute like Kero, but the type of cute that made her face feel hot and heart beat faster.

"It something wrong Ms. Sakura?" asked Yue.

Sakura quickly turned her head away, as she continued to blush even more out of embarrassment as she had been caught staring.

'N..n..no No..nothing is wrong…." she stammered.

Yue raised his eye brow questioningly.

"Are you sure? Your face is all red…"

"Eeep! It is?" Sakura squeaked as she quickly slapped her hands over her burning cheeks.

"Yes, You are sure nothing is wrong? Your not sick are you?" asked Yue went to move his hand to her forehead.

"I… aw…Oh! Look there is the house…. Race ya!!"

With that Sakura ran off to the mansion, leaving a confused Yue behind.

"What was that all about Yue?" asked Clow as he walked up behind him.

"I have no idea sir….She just started acting very strange." said Yue.

"Hmmm… I guess I will have a talk to her later then," said Clow with his mysterious smile once again.

As Clow followed his daughter the two guardians stayed behind for a moment.

"You know what that smile means." said Kero as propped himself on Yue's shoulder.

"Yes he knows something but he won't tell what." answered Yue.

Just before the two walked into their home Kero whispered.

"You notice that he has that smile on his face a lot these days?"

* * *

That night Clow wrote the letter to the person he believed could be of considerable help to Tomoyo.

"Who are you writing to Daddy?" asked Sakura from his opened door.

"To a friend of mine, Now isn't time for you to go to bed?" said Clow as he placed his wax seal on the envelope.

"Yes, I just came to say goodnight," said Sakura as she walked over to give a hug.

"Sakura one thing before you go to bed,"

"Yes?"

"Well… you left Yue feeling quite confused and concerned this evening, when we were walking back home, care to explain why?" asked Clow.

Even in the dim light he could see Sakura's cheeks go red as she rapidly shook her head no.

Clow just smiled and said,

"I thought not, don't worry about it Sakura, it's alright go off to bed now."

"Okay daddy goodnight." Sakura said shyly as she quickly zipped out of his room.

When Sakura left, Clow sighed and said "Ah…. Puppy love, it is so innocent…………"

A moment later he let out a laugh and said "Poor Yue…"

* * *

Lord Kinomoto stood behind his desk with a furious expression on his face.

"What do you mean you can't find her? I paid you idiots a great sum of money because you said you would be able to find her. Now you are telling me you can't?!" he yelled at the four young men who stood in front of him.

"We tried everything sir, but we can't find a signal clue as to where she may have gone, it is like she doesn't even exist, there is nothing." said one of the men.

"You are all idiots, get out of my sight and keep looking, she has got to be out there somewhere" Kinomoto snapped.

"Yes sir." said the four men as they quickly ran out of his office.

Once the idiots had left Lord Kinomoto sighed and slumped back into is chair.

It had taken him almost a month of influencing the bored of elders to get them to allow Anna back in the town, granted she still wouldn't be apart of the family, but she would be able to be close to her daughter again. He would also be able to see her again as well.

After seeing Sakura recover from the deadly fever she had gotten because of him, he could only think of one way to repay her, and that was to bring her mother back.

But the problem was nobody could find Anna anywhere, they had been searching for almost a month now and they hadn't managed to find anything, not even a clue as to where she was.

"They are all a bunch of idiots.' He grumbled as he looked at all the unfinished paper work they have brought back for him.

"I am getting to old for this."

Eager to relax for a minute Kinomoto went to the Art room, he hadn't been there since that night because he had been so busy looking for Anna.

He looked out the giant window the viewed the garden in the courtyard.

He let the colours of the paintings in the room flood him as he took a deep breath. Just as he was about to leave and get back to work he caught a glimpse of a portrait hanging in the far corner.

It was the painting that Anna made before she left, and it now had a gapping hole in the middle of it.

Lord Kinomoto's eyes darkened as he looked at it, he had tried to forget what had happened that night, sometimes he could almost do it to. He could almost convince himself that what happened had all been nothing but a dream.

However deep down he couldn't hide the truth from himself, he had almost killed, he had almost taken a life. He may dislike Clow Reed very, very much, but…. He could never kill him, in his right mind anyway. He shuddered at what he had almost done, not even Clow Reed deserved to die that way.

He looked up at the hole in the canvass once again and then with look of resolve he turned around walked back to his office again.

"She has got to be somewhere…"

* * *

Two weeks later Clow received a reply from his letter.

It said, he would be happy to help, and that he would be bringing two other people with him.

They would be here within a week……

"Perfect… this should be interesting." said Clow with a smile as he folded the letter back up.

* * *

(A week later…..)

"Sakura!! Come on lets go, we have to go to the harbor!" called Clow.

"I'm coming!!" said Sakura as she fumbled, trying to get her jacket, and bonnet on at the same time.

Clow watched, amused as to why is daughter was rushing.

"You can slow down Sakura we aren't that late," he said as Sakura took a deep breath once she finally got her hat and coat on.

"Are Yue and Cereberos coming to?" she asked with a innocent look on her face.

Clow shook his head in amusement, she no idea how cute she looked when she did that. He glanced over at her again, and a smile suddenly appeared on her face.

Then again, perhaps she did know

"No they are staying here, now lets go, don't want to be late."

Sakura pouted slightly in disappointment that a certain guardian wasn't coming.

Sakura sighed, "Okay…." she said.

As they walked Sakura began to become very curious, although she knew more then anyone else that once her father got in his head he wanted to surprise everyone there was no way to get a straight answer out of him.

However she had discovered there was no harm in asking, maybe she could get something of worth out of her fathers lips.

"So who are we going to meet?" she asked.

Clow glanced down at her, and she in turn smirked back up at him.

He chuckled and sighed in amusement.

"We are going to meet a relative of mine and two of his guests," he answered.

Sakura blinked, her father never spoke of his relatives. So for him the say they were actually going to meet them, sparked a fierce curiosity in her.

"Who are they?" she with much more intent then before.

"You will fine out when you meet them." said Clow simply.

"But why can't you tell me now?" Sakura whined with a pout.

Clow appeared to think for a moment, and then said.

"It is more fun this way."

Sakura sighed dramatically, he had only given her an answer to her first question to just torment her more.

So she tried one last time, pulling out all the stops, including batting her big green eyes and look as desperate as possible.

"Please one more hint…….Please….."

Clow tried to stop from looking into her eyes, those emerald orbs were always a weakness of his. It was hard to resist denying her when she did that and she knew it.

He sighed in defeat.

"A hint? Hmmm……." Then he smirked.

He started speaking in a different language.

Once he stopped, Sakura had a thoroughly confused look on her face.

"And what does that mean?' she asked.

Clow smiled and began walking further ahead.

"You can figure it out, that is why it is called a hint."

Sakura followed him at a slower pace, thinking, but however after a few minutes she hung her head.

"I don't get it, I know you spoke Chinese, but I don't what you said." she said.

Clow just laughed as continued to walk down the path that lead to the harbour.

"You'll get it soon."

When the got to harbour Sakura looked around in awe. She had never been to the harbour before, they never had the need to.

The sailors were throwing fish to each other, and the fisher men were bringing them in by the crate full.

Birds were flying everywhere, trying to grab a bit to eat from the fish crates, and the air was thick with salt off the water.

" Aw there it is." said Clow as a massive ship came into view as it rounded a corner and into the mouth of the harbour.

As the ship got closer and closer Sakura began to notice how big the ship really was, she could see huge white sails the were full of air and there was a huge carved wooden dragon on the front of the ship.

"It's from China…." Sakura breathed as the ship started to close in on the dock.

"Are the people we are here to meet from China daddy?" she asked.

Clow nodded, "Yes, Shanghai to be exact."

"Wow…"

Shanghai was a very powerful city, all the rich and politically powerful families lived there.

Once the ship docked the passengers started to walk a shore, it was the last three passengers that Clow moved over to.

One was a man around her fathers age maybe a little older, he wore expensive Chinese style clothing, on his left shoulder there was a family crest, with two golden dragons surrounding a elegant jade dragon. With what limited knowledge Sakura knew of Chinese power systems, he was a part of a very powerful family.

Beside him was a boy, around the age if 13 or 14, he wore the same expensive clothes as the man beside him but he had no crest.

Then standing beside him was a boy around her own age, he was wearing the same clothes and also had the family crest. Maybe he and the man were related.

After Clow and the man shook hands, Clow looked over at Sakura and introduced her to the people he had been so secretive about the last few weeks.

"Sakura I would like you to meet my cousin." he said as he pointed at them man.

"Li Shenji. "

"Nice to meet you young lady." said Shenji smoothly.

"It is nice to meet you to sir" said Sakura as she bowed her head slightly.

Shenji motioned his hand to the teenager beside him.

"This is my apprentice, Touya"

Touya nodded his head to her, but nothing more.

Then Shenji moved over to the younger boy and said.

"And this is my son Li Syaoran………"

* * *

End of Chapter

I was going to wait a little later in the story for Syaoran, but I changed my mind. Hope you guys liked it.

Thank you to AngelIvey22 my beta reader. Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize in the following story is NOT owned by me….. Although I wish it was……. J

Summery: Ever wonder how Clow Reed knew who his successor was going to be or why he seems so nice to Sakura when ever they meet? Well here it the first story, long before Cardcaptor Sakura took place. This is the story about Clow Reed and Sakura,……………. His Daughter????

Sakura Reed

Chapter 8

_Eriol: "It feels like, this isn't the first time we met. Sakura: Weird, isn't it? Eriol: We might have met before, in a past life……_

_From Cardcaptor Sakura Episode 47_

_This is the quote that actually inspired me to write this story..^_^_

* * *

Sakura pushed her pillow over her ears, hoping it would block the ruckus coming from outside.

I had been a week and a half since Shenji Li, Touya, and Syaoran Li had moved in to the Reed mansion At first she thought it was great, she had someone her own age to talk to about magic and play games with, but she soon discovered Syaoran Li wasn't that kind of kid.

He told her she was childish and should be studying and practicing her magic instead of playing games.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she re-called what the Li kid thought of her.

"Childish indeed, I am only 5, almost 6 years old I am supposed to be childish!" she grumbled as she attempted to go back to sleep. However the sound of swords clashing outside her bedroom window prevented even the thought of sleeping.

Finally giving up on getting any more sleep, Sakura decided to look out her window and watch the spar.

Syaoran and Touya were both talented swordsmen, well for their ages anyway. It was obvious that Touya was better, because of his experience and the fact that he was much bigger the Syaoran. However Syaoran used his smaller size to his advantage, he offered a small target, and he was fast to dodge. His reflexes with the sword almost looked like it came to him naturally, as he moved it was like water flowing swiftly down a stream.

However if Touya and Syaoran were ever to lock swords with each other, Touya would always win. Sakura concluded that was probably how Touya usually won, being bigger and stronger of the two.

Sakura became so entranced with the two of them fighting she didn't notice her father walk into the room.

"They are hypnotizing aren't they?" said Clow.

"Hmm…Yeah it's like they are in some type of dance" said Sakura as she continued to watch them.

The Father and Daughter watched the sword fighting pair until Clow placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Come, we need to break them up for now, Shenji is waiting for us down stairs, for us to go to the temple"

Sakura look at the sparring pair for a second longer and then turned and followed her father out of her room.

As it had turned Shenji Li was a distant cousin of her father's, he had explained it to her one night but it still confused her.

Apparently Shenji is the son of her father's, mother's nephews second cousin…. Or something like that, and thinking about it still gave her a headache. So her and Syaoran were only related by marriage not by blood. Apparently the Li family was quite large.

"Touya.. Mr. Li We are going over to the temple now" Clow called out as soon as the reached the back yard.

The fighting pair stopped and turned their attention to Clow.

Sakura giggled as Syaoran went as stiff as a bored and acted like soldier every time her father came near.

They both bowed their heads and said, "Yes sir" then took off inside the house.

Clow shook his head as the two ran off.

"I told them they don't have to call me sir"

Sakura giggled again.

"I don't think they can help it Daddy"

Clow smiled knowingly.

"No, I guess not"

_____________________________________

"Aright, because of the fact Syaoran Li is joining us, I think it is a good day to go other elemental magic" said Miharu as she slipped into her teaching mode.

"Elemental?" Sakura questioned.

Beside her Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Yes, the magical art of controlling the four elements of wind, fire, lightning, and water" said Miharu.

"What about the earth element?" asked Sakura.

At this point it was Clow that stepped in.

"Controlling the Earth element with this method is quite difficult and requires a lot of power, for even the simple tasks it can be draining. So it has been left out of this brand of magic. That was a good question Sakura"

The rest of the lesson continued with Miharu lecturing the importance of intent and concentration in elemental magic. It turned out they had to learn the theory first, which Sakura always found boring, she found it easier to learn by actually doing it and practicing, rather then just hearing about it.

When the lesson ended Sakura couldn't wait to get out side.

"Finally I never thought the lesson would end" said Sakura in relief.

However Syaoran shook his head.

"And you call your self the daughter of Clow Reed" he disapprovingly.

"Hey, give me a break will you. Not everyone thinks being cooped up in class is fun like you do Mr. Li"

"I don't think it's fun, Ms. Reed, but it is necessary to learn, so why bother complaining?"

"Because complaining about something I don't like makes me feel better, and besides I know the things they teach us are important, but that doesn't mean I have to like it" said Sakura.

Syaoran just huffed and turned away in to opposite direction.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Sakura.

"Away from you.." Syaoran yelled over his shoulder.

Sakura folded her arms in front of her and said "And he says I am childish"

………………….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Meanwhile Shenji was with Tomoyo deep inside the temple.

"Ms. Tomoyo, can you hear my voice?" asked Shenji quietly.

"Yes.." replied Tomoyo softly.

"Okay, I am going take down the shields I placed around your mind now, after I do that tell me what emotions you feel, and tell me how strong they feel as well, alright?"

Tomoyo took a deep breath, bracing her self for the flood of emotion.

"Alright"

The first time she had a session with Shenji Li he had placed a shield up around her mind so her own emotions could have a chance to stabilize them selves. The day he came for a session she was so emotionally weak there was no way she would have been able to block out the other emotions by herself.

Slowly Shenji took the mind shields down and Tomoyo started to feel the people of the temples emotions.

"What do you feel Ms. Tomoyo?" Shenji asked.

"It is hard to tell…it's all a jumble of emotions, none of them are really strong, it is like a hum from to many voices talking at once, I can't focus on just one" said Tomoyo.

"That's alright, let's try and them block out. Take a deep slow breath, and close your eyes" said Shenji in a smooth hypnotizing voice.

Tomoyo did so.

"Now this is a tricky part, you need to use your own emotions as your shield, Place your emotion in front of the others" said Shenji.

"I don't know how" said Tomoyo.

"Maybe this will help you understand better" said Shenji as he placed the tip of his index finger on Tomoyo's forehead.

Then Tomoyo saw herself in her minds eyes, then she heard Shenji's voice saying..

"Use your essence as your shield, instead of you feeling the others emotions, you only feel your emotions"

Tomoyo concentrated on the image of her self and it slowly turned into a soft violet light that seemed to surround her. Then every so slowly the hum of emotions ceased and she was left with her own emotions once again.

"I did it.. I did it" Tomoyo exclaimed happily.

Shenji smiled at the young girls enthusiasm.

'Very well done Ms. Tomoyo, you are a very quick learner" said Shenji.

"Thank you so much Mr. Li" said Tomoyo gratefully.

Shenji laughed, "No need to go thanking me yet Ms. Tomoyo. This shield will only protect you against the hum of many weak emotions, strong emotions can still break through as easily as before, so we still have a lot of work to do. However we have a really good start"

"Then you still have my thanks" said Tomoyo with a huge smile on her face.

______________________________________

Syaoran walked over to one of the more quite parts of the temple, and sat down by a still pond.

"What is with you? Ever since we arrived you have been acting like a total snob" said the annoyed voice of Touya.

"No I haven't" said Syaoran.

"Yes you have, You don't think I don't notice how you have been acting? Well I have, you do know that Clow Reeds daughter is only trying to be friends with you don't you?" asked Touya thoroughly annoyed with the younger boy.

"Well yes, but she is so annoying"

Touya huffed.

"If you ask me you're the one who is being annoying" he said.

"Well, I didn't ask you did I?" snapped Syaoran.

Touya sighed.

"Really, what is the matter? I have never seen you like this" asked Touya with mild concern in his voice.

"Err… I would rather not talk about it, thanks" said Syaoran.

"Hmmm, so you are going to make me guess then…. Hmmm"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, even though Touya was is fathers apprentice he acted more like older brother to him, but there were times like this when he wished Touya would just mind his own business.

"You like her…..no..no your to young for that, umm I know… you are jealous of her aren't you? She is the daughter of the famous Clow Reed, and she is also twice as powerful as you are. Admit it you are jealous of her" said Touya triumphantly.

Syaoran blushed with emmarassment.

"N..no I'm not" he stammered.

Touya smirked.

"Yes you are and don't deny it, cause I know you are lying"

Syaoran just glared at Touya in reasponse as he continued to sit by the pond and mope.

"I thought so" said Touya as he stood up. As he walked away he sensed a spirit walking over to Syaoran. On a closer look the spirit was a harmless prankster.

It smirked and pointed at Syaoran, then it turned to Touya and made a pushing motion with its arms, then it pointed back at Syaoran again.

Touya bit his tongue to prevent a laugh and nodded his head.

A second later Syaoran found himself going face first into the small pond he had been sitting in front of.

"Hey!!…..What…d..Did you…do.. That for?" asked Syaoran as he sputtered up water.

By now Touya couldn't hold back his laughter, and suddenly burst out laughing.

The little spirit responsible for Syaoran's currant situation was laughing as well, and also pointing out the fact the Syaoran's ears were turning red, which only made Touya laugh harder.

"Why you!!." yelled Syaoran as got up and tackled Touya to the ground, making him wet and muddy as well.

_____________________________________

Shenji looked at his apprentice and son who stood in front of him in amusement. Both of them were rather wet, more so Syoaran, muddy and shivering since the sun was setting and a cool evening breeze had begun to blow.

"Do I want to know how this came about?" he asked.

Syaoran looked down at his shoes, while Touya let out another laugh.

"Hmm.. No I don't think I need to know, it seems you two have worked it out, head back to the Reed mansion and get into some dry cloths" said Shenji.

"Yes sir.." they both said and then took off into a run.

Shenji chuckled as whatched the two run off, those two were more like brothers then anything.

"Well they seem to get a long well" said Clow from behind him.

Shenji nodded.

"Yes Touya has been my apprentice every since Syaoran was just a baby, he has become a big brother to Syaoran ever since then. Since Syaoran's mother died 2 years ago they have become even closer" he said.

"Hmm I am sorry to hear your wife died" said Clow out of respect, even though he had never met the woman.

Shenji said nothing for a while, he kept his face hidden and his fists went tight.

Clow looked at his cousin in concern, maybe he had opened an already sore wound, then it seemed in a blink of an eye Shenji was back to normal again. However Clow knew better, he just pulled his mask over his emotions again, they were still there.

After a minute of senseless chatting, the two heard a screem.

Clows face went hard and he said "That is Sakura" then he quickly took off.

Shenji was quick on his heals, wondering what was wrong.

When they got to the court yard they saw a shocked Tomoyo looking at Sakura who had a flower pot stuck on her head.

Sakura was trying really hard to get the pot off her head, but because of her lack of sight, she became disoriented and kept on falling over.

Clow blinked, "Sakura? What happened?"

Sakura seemed to had heard him but the pot was right over her face which made and words she wanted to say muffled.

So Tomoyo answered for her.

"The flower pot started moving in its own we moved over to get a closer look at it when it fell right on top of Sakura's head"

Clow nodded his head, "I see…"

"Sakura? Did you feel any thing? A magical presence? another being?

Sakura nodded her head and said something like, " an you et is oof me?"

Once they finally got the pot off Sakura's head Sakura explained what she had felt.

"I just heard a laugh in my head, but I couldn't tell where it was coming form, when I felt it was behind me it pushed the pot in my head" said Sakura indignetly.

"Sounds like a nymph to me" said Shenji after listening to what Sakura said.

Clow nodded and sighed.

"What is a nymph?" asked Tomoyo.

"It is a mysterious spirit, likes to play tricks on people and have fun with them. They are mostly harmless and only do things to get a good laugh, but they can be extremely annoying sometimes" said Shenji as his eyes narrowed.

"Speaking from experience? Shenji?" asked Clow.

"Yes, for the longest time I couldn't figure out who kept dumping a bucket of water on my head every morning. Until Touya told me it was a little girl wear weird clothing and a funny hat who kept om doing it. Touya has the unique abiliy actually see spirits as easily as we see actual people."

Sakura blinked, "he can see the dead?" she asked.

Shenji chuckled, "Sometimes, and only when they want to be seen. However he can see magical spirits all the time, as easily as you see me right now

"Oh.." was all Sakura said, wishing she had the power to see magic spirits that easily.

………………………………..

It was later that night Sakura was in her room practicing her reading,her father had started teaching her how to read a year ago. At the moment she could only read small words but she was getting there.

Then she heard shuffles and whispering outside her room. After a moment it stopped and timmid knock sounded on her door.

Sakura curiously walked over to the door and asked "who is it?"

There was a moment of silent before a voice said, " It's me….. Syaoran"

Sakura open the door.

"What is it? Are you lost?" Sakura asked, quite confused as to why Syaoran Li was standing at her door.

"Well I… I came to apoligize for how I have been acting around you… so I'm sorry" he said awkwardly, not looking her in the eye and then he began to walk away.

Sakura blinked at she watched Syaoran quickly leave..

"Ooo kayy…." Sakura said unsure.

Touya watched from the other end of the hall, "He is hopless…."

Shenji lay in bed have a restless sleep, when he suddenly woke up.

"Get out of my head" he said breathlessly, "I need a walk"

Shenji walked up to the mountain behind the Clow mansion, thought about the person he felt enter his dreams earlier.

"A dream walker…. It had to be, but why would a dream walker even attempt to enter my head? Any experienced walker would know not to risk entering a defended mind. They could get them selves killed that way" he mumbled to himself or at least he thought he did.

"Excuse me"

Shenji twirled around and saw a women lying stiff as a bored on the leafy ground.

"What the….. Wait you are the dream walker who entered me head not long ago, aren't you?" he asked slightly annoyed.

The woman looked up at him, "how did you know?" she asked.

"It is the defensive spell, it makes the intuder freeze up just like you are. Who are and what were you doing in my head?" asked Shenhi as he waved his hand releasing the woman from his spell.

The women looked up at him, "I only wanted to give you a message I ment no harm, and as for who I am, I am afraid I can't tell you yet"

Shenji narrowed his eyes, " and why not?"

The woman seemed to tense up as she said, "If I do it will put you and everyone in that mansion in grave danger, that is what I wanted to tell you, a new power has broken free, strong spirits, much like the Clow cards. However they have no regard for human life, humans are play things to them. They will have fun at first not causing any harm, but when they become bored they will suck every bit of life energy out of anyone they can find. I wanted to warn you, not this way however. I must go now, tell Clow what I told you" she said a spun around and walked away.

"Wait, how does you not telling me who you are keep us from even more danger?"

The women stopped and a small smile appeared on her face. "I play crucial role in the up coming fight, to play that role my identify must be kept secret, have a good night"

With that said the woman seemed to fade into the night.

"I need to tell Clow about this"

………………………………........................

"\I don't know weather this woman should be trusted or not Clow, unlike most people I couldn't tell if she was lying or not since she is a dream walker her mind is extremely focused and guarded. However if what she says is true we should be on high alert." said Shenji.

Clow nodded and closed his eyes allowing his senses spread.

"Hmm that is unexpected.."

Miharu who was listening at the door rolled her eyes "Yeah right" said Miharu as she entered the room, "I know you better then that Clow and you know it. You know perfectly well who this mysterious dream walker women is, I see it in your eyes, you know everything"

'Not every thing Miharu….. No one knows everything, not even me" said Clow the ever present smile still on his face.

"But you know who that woman was don't you?" asked Shenji.

Miharu expecting Clow to just smile again got the shock of her life when Clow answered…

"Yes.. I know who she is"

"Who?" she and Shenji asked.

For a split second it seemed as if Clow was going to answer again. But…

"Hmm.. I better not say"

Both Shenji and Miharu rolled their eyes,

"I knew it was to good to be true" Miharu mumbled.

One week later,

Clow watched Sakura take sword fighting lessons with Shenji, Touya and Syaoran, of course Sakura wouldn't be doing any sparing with them yet, not until she learned all the basic moves, so she wouldn't get seriously hurt. However according to Shenji she was learning fast.

Clows mind drifted to the mountains, he could feel that presence again, This time he would confront her.

He walked through the woods the feeling getting stronger and stronger, until there she was standing on a small peer that over looked the entire Reed mansion.

"So you found me" said the woman.

"Yes, though I have a feeling I only found you because you let me" said Clow.

The Woman laughed and turned to him, "Right as always Clow, you haven't changed a bit"

Clow let of a small laugh " I can't say the same thing about you, at first I didn't think it could be you that I felt near by, but the night Sakura had that fever you were the one who helped her out of it, I felt your aura enter her elevating her own magical levels"

" Yes it was me, and I have been around a few times to help when ever I could"

Clow smiled again, he walked over to the woman and pulled the hood back that covered her face.

"Fortunately that part of you hasn't changed at all… Anna"

* * *

Alright done….. I am so sorry this took so long, I started University in October and I didn't any time to write anything, with homework and work as well. I am hoping to get another chapter up before Christmas or the new year.

Cheers and Merry Christmas

Kiaralight


End file.
